New Roommate
by SillyGoose69
Summary: When Brittany meets a Santana she is super excited. She has a big secret, but will Santana except that secret. Not really good with summaries. Read if you want. I promise you won't be disappointed. G!P
1. Sexy San

Chapter 1

Brittany's Pov:

Hey, girls? You know that things you get every month. What do you call it? Your monthly visitor? Anyway, I don't get that. I have this condition that gave me a male organ. It's not bad but it's not always pleasant. I'm 22 years old and I live alone currently looking for a roommate. Life is pretty good.

As I left my house to hang up flyers about looking for a roommate preferably a girl, 20-26 years old and loves cats. Mr. T is my cat and he is my whole world, so if someone didn't like cats that would be a big no-no.

I decided to start putting them up at the near by cafe. I come here all the time so the manager knows me pretty well. Plus, my best friend Quinn works here.

"Hey Britt-Britt. What are you doing here?" We aren't going out for lunch for another hour." She asked confused.

"I know. I'm hanging up flyers for a roommate remember?" I answered while hanging up the first flyer.

"Oh, yeah sorry." She said. "Do you want anything while your here?" She asked.

I bit my lip thinking. I nodded my head and looked above her head at the menu. It took me about a minute before I knew what I wanted. I hate getting the same thing more than once. "Yeah, I'll just take the Carmel Cappuccino."

She smiled and turned around to make my order. I moved to the side so, I wouldn't hold up the line. I started to play with the loose string on my navy blue sweater that I was wearing when she called my name. I reached to the side to grab my coffee when someone was reaching for there's and I gasped when it tilted back and spilled all over her purple plaid shirt.

" .God. I am so sorry. Here let me help you." I pleaded grabbing a fist full of napkins dabbing here and there on her shirt.

" Fuck. This is my new shirt." She said. I looked up to apologize and nearly fainted at her beauty. She had the most hypnotizing brown eyes. Her skin was a light tan, and her hair was a dark shinny black.

" I-Im So Sor-Sorry. I should have been watching what I was doing." I cursed myself for stuttering. " Fuck. I'm so stupid." I said running my hands through her hair. I looked up at her when she didn't agree with what I had said. I raised my eyebrow when she was just sitting there smiling. I smiled back trying to be nice still confused why she was smiling and not angry since I did spill whatever was in that cup on her new shirt. "I can buy you a new shirt. Or I can just give you enough money to get one. I can get you a new coffee to." I said trying any way to repay her. "Or I cou-." I was cut off by her putting up her hand.

" No, it's fine. Purple isn't even my color." She said with a genuine smile. Her voice was so raspy and careful. I couldn't help but stare at her lips as she talked.

"Brittany, Cramel Frap." I heard Quinn say my order so, I reached across to grab it. This time not spilling anything on anyone.

" Can I at least buy you a new drink?" I asked. She had a questioning look on her face. " It's the least I can do. You can leave with a ruined shirt and no drink." I said. For a strange reason I really wanted to get to know this mystery girl.

" Yeah, that would be horrible. I guess I could let you buy me a drink." She said with a playful smile. I smiled back and asked her what kind of drink she wanted.

" Surprise me." She replied before going to sit down at a booth. I sat there thinking of what kind of drink I should get her. I decided to just go with what I got. After I ordered her drink I waited in the same spot as before for her drink. I scrunched my eyebrows together when I felt like someone one staring at my ass. I pretended to look at the poster hanging up next to me to see who the person was. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw the mystery girl staring with her map slightly open. I turned back to face front with a smirk on my lips. Might as well have some fun. I picked up a napkin and purposely dropped it on the floor. I bent over bending my knees and picked up the napkin and making my way back up slowly. I turned and looked at the poster looking out of the corner of my eye to see her with wide eyes and her bottom lip between her teeth and he legs tightly crossed. I smirked and turned back when Quinn handed me the drink. I made my way over to her with the drink. I set it down on the table and took my seat across from her.

"Here you go." I said handing her her drink. I watched as she took a sip of her drink. I was afraid she wouldn't like it. " Do you like it? If you don't I can grab you a different one." I said starting to ramble on but she stopped me with that smile that she does. I tried to fight off my smile but couldn't and ended up smiling really big.

" I like it. It's really good. You didn't have to buy this for me. I was capable of buying my own." She said with a smile that told me that she was still grateful.

"It's the least I could do. I mean I did ruin your shirt. You should just be glad I didn't run to the mall and buy you a new shirt." I said smiling when she laughed.

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" She said. I was a little confused as to which it was a rhetorical question or not.

"Yeah. So, um I didn't get your name. Mine is Brittany by the way." I said smiling.

"Santana. My name's Santana." She said.

"Santana." I whispered. I like it. It had a really nice vibe from it. "I really like your name." I said voicing my thoughts.

"Thanks." She said before looking down at her phone. She looked back up at me after about a minute. " Brittany it was really nice meeting you, but I have to get back to work." She said. She sounded kinda, Disappointed?

"Oh ok." I said surprised at my own disappointment. I didn't want her to leave without knowing that I would be able to see her again. " Do you think I could maybe get your number?" I asked. She had a questioning look on her face probably debating if she should or should not give me her number. " You know so I can call you or text you to see if we could hang out sometime." I said.

"Yeah, that would be cool." She said. She stuck her hand out I'm guessing for me to hand her my phone. I handed her my phone and stuck out my own hand for her phone. I put my number in and my name in. "Well, I should probably get going. Bye brittany." she said.

"Bye santana." I said with a small wave. I turned back towards the table and finished my coffee. I went through my phone to find her contact, but I couldn't find it. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I started to set my phone back on the table when I felt It Vibrate.

_**Sexy San: Nice boxers BTW ;)**_

Sexy san? Who is that? I was gonna reply when it vibrated again.

_**Sexy San: And Ass ;)**_

My head shot up when I realized who sexy san was. It was santana. Santana liked my boxers and my ass. I looked down to see what boxers I had on. I laughed when I saw the tweety bird character. So, santana likes my boxers and my ass. I wonder what else she likes. Maybe even me. I smirked and got up to throw away my cup and make my way home. Today wasn't so bad. I made a new friend. Sexy San.


	2. Potential Roommate

Chapter 2

Santana's Pov

I always hated the walk home from work. It was always cold and dark. I worked night shifts at Key Notes. It's a medium size place my dad owns. It holds any instrument none to humans It started out as a small music store that not many people came to. It all started to pick up when I gave my dad the idea of putting a stage in the middle, so people it could be like a live sorta thing. I've performed about twenty times. It's really cool.

The only thing nice about walking home in the cold is the chance to clear your head. I love working at key notes but it can be to much at time. I'm santana lopez I should be touring the world, not working at some low key place where wannabes come to watch people with half as much talent as me sing. Or at least try to.

I started to pick up my pace as it got colder and I started to shake. As I was walking I passed a small dance studio. Everyone was just leaving so I decided to stop and see what it looked like. I looked inside and there was still one person left: Brittany. I tilted my head to the side. She danced? I didn't know that. I guess that might have to do something with the fact that I have barely known her for more than a few hours.

I watched her stretch for about five minutes. She was wearing black loose fitting sweats and a white t-shirt on. She started the music. It was really loud and sounded like 'Birthday Sex'. I couldn't help myself but watch her hips as she moved. She was dancing R&B. It was so hot. I bit my bottom lips as she glided across the floor delicately.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion when she started to do this body roll type thing and there was what looked like a bulge in her sweats. At first I thought it was nothing but the more I looked the more it looked real. Does she like to wear a dildo in public? I was so confused but didn't have any time to think about it because the my phone started to vibrate. I looked down to see who it was.

_**Rachel: Are you home? I have to talk to you.**_

_**Santana: No, I'm still walking. Do you need anything?**_

_**Rachel: Yes, actually I do. I found a flyer and there looking for a new roommate. I think I might call.**_

_**Santana: That's awesome. Wait, I thought you were going to New York...**_

_**Rachel: Finn and I got into a fight so, I decided to stay **_**:(**

_**Santana: What did he do! I swear I will kill him! **_

_**Rachel: Santana can you please just come to my house? **_

_**Santana: Ok. I'll be there in five minutes.**_

I didn't get a reply so, I just put my phone away. I turned back to see brittany still dancing and the bulge still there. I ran my hands through my hair and turned the other way to walk to rachel's. I'll figure it out sooner or later.

Brittany's Pov

I stopped dancing and turned towards the window when I felt like someone was watching me. I tilted my head to the side when I saw no one. I continued the dance from where the song was. I had to have this routine down to show to the next class I have.

I started to walk home when I felt like I had the routine down. I don't live that far away from the studio. About a block or so.

When I got home I turned on my computer and went to my email to see if I had any responses from the flyer. I had six responses. Some were ok but there was one that grabbed my attention. Her name was Rachel Berry. Her email said she loved Broadway, cats, singing, clothes, and dancing. I smiled when I read cats and dancing. I opened up the attachment she sent me. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes. I sent her a quick email to see if she could meet up somewhere tomorrow.

_**Brittany: Hey Rachel, I got your email and think you would be a perfect roommate. Do you think you can maybe meet up somewhere tomorrow?**_

I sent the email then went to hop in the shower. I did all the necessary stuff and got out. I changed into my boxers and a oversized t shirt.

I saw that I had a email from rachel so I pulled it up to see if she could meet me or not.

_**Rachel: Hey Brittany. Yeah I can meet tomorrow, but it has to be after four. I have a dance lesson tomorrow from 2-4 **_**:p**

I laughed cause I had to teach a dance lesson at that exact same time.

_**Brittany: It's ok. I have to teach a lee son at that time. Maybe you might be one of my students. **_

It's always weird calling people my student. I usually just refer to them as my friends or partners.

_**Rachel: That would be so cool. I hope I see you there then. I'm even bringing a friend. Maybe she can tell you how cool of a person I am. Lol jk **_

_**Brittany: Haha. Looking forward to it. See you then. Bye bye. Sleep tight.**_

_**Rachel: Goodnight Brittany.**_

I was really hoping rachel would be as cool as she sounded in her messages. I would love to room with someone like her. I closed my laptop and plugged it up to the charger. I turned off the tv and lights and hopped into bed. Tomorrow is the day I could meet my potential roommate.


	3. God Help Me

Chapter 3

Brittany's Pov

I made my way towards the studio in my usual attire, sweats and a tank top. I took my time walking since I didn't have to be there for another half hour. I stopped at the cafe to get coffee.

I opened the door to see mike's class just leaving. I guess I was a little earlier than I thought. I walked into the back to see if rachel was on my list. I scanned through the names, but didn't see a rachel berry. I walked out of the studio to ask mike if he had ever had her.

"Hey mike? Have you ever had a student named Rachel Berry?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing to think before smiling.

"Yeah. She's a newbie, but she's a really good student. She picks up the moves really quick too. Why do you ask?" He said.

"Because I'm looking for a roommate and I was thinking about asking her. I just don't know much about her. Plus, she told me she was taking a dance lesson at two, so I thought you would know her." I said

"Yeah. She would be the perfect roommate. And isn't two your session?" He asked looking confused.

" Well, yeah, but she isn't on my list." I said. If she had my class she would have to be on my list.

"Did you check my transfer list. I added a couple on there. She must be one I added." He said turning to pick up all his stuff, so I could start to set up my things.

"Oh, I guess I should have checked that. I wonder how many people you have transferred to my session." I said. I walked over to mike's transfer list to see that he had rachel and a few others. I made my way back into the main studio once I noticed mike had cleared his things and left.

I started to go over the routine by myself waiting for my class to start. Once I did the last move I heard a loud applause. I jumped and turn around to see my whole class and some new faces smiling, laughing, and clapping. I did a playful bow and turned of the music.

"You guys know what to do. Sign in and stretch then we can get started." I said. Everyone started to sign in except for two girls. There backs were facing me and one had black hair and the other brown. I tapped on the one with brown hair.

"Excuse me? Can I he-" I was cut of when she turned around. "Rachel?" I asked.

"Brittany. Hey. I told you I would see you here. It's nice to finally meet you." She said reaching for my hand. I take it and smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said. I turned to see the other girl oblivious to my arrival.

"Oh, this is my friend. Santana. Santana turn around and say hi. Jeez don't be so mean." Rachel said. Wait. Did she just say santana? I turned to see the one and only santana starring at me with wide eyes.

"Brittany?" She said. "Wow. What are the odds of us being in the same dance class?" She chuckled. I smirked and turned around to start class.

"Ok guys. I'm gonna show you the routine and then we can get started." I announced. I turned to look at santana. She had wide eyes and her mouth was slightly open. I turned on the music and started to show them the first half of the routine. Once they started to get it down I called for a ten minute break.

"Hey rachel? Can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded and made her way over towards me. "You know how you want to be my roommate? I was wondering if you still wanted to. I asked my friend mark about you and he said you would be a great roommate, so..." I said hoping she still wanted to be my roommate.

"Really? Yes. Yes or course I still want to be your roommate. This is awesome. We should celebrate." She said. She was just as excited as I was and I was absolutely loving it.

"We should. I know this club right next to the apartment if you wanna go." I said.

"Yeah that would be awesome. Do you think santana can come since you guys already know each other?" She asked. I turned to see santana looking down at my sweats. I scrunched my eyebrows together confused as to why she was looking at my sweats. Oh no did someone pants me without me noticing? I looked down to see that no one pants me but to see a slight bulge in the front. I started to panic and grabbed my clipboard and brought it to the front to cover it up.

"Yeah that would be cool." I said looking over at santana to see her looking at me with a confused expression. I turned back to the class to finish teaching the routine. I would sometimes catch santana staring at me through the front mirror. "Ok guys. Thanks for coming. I'll see you next week. Have a great night." I said waving them goodbye. I started to get ready to leave when rachel tapped on my shoulder.

"So I'll see you tonight? Say 9ish?" She asked. I nodded my head ignoring the looks santana sent me. Rachel started to get her things and leave but santana just stood there.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked looking at her hoping she wouldn't say anything about what she say. Or at least what I think she saw.

"No. I-I never mind. See you tonight brittany." She said before leaving. I started to turn off the lights and gather everything to head home. God what did I just agree to. God help me.


	4. Saved By The Bell

Chapter 4

A/N: The Italicized words are phone conversations.

Brittany's Pov

I started to get dressed at around eight. I dressed in a tight purple skinny jeans with the bottom cuffed up just a little with a plain white shirt and white flats. I was extremely nervous. I saw the way santana was staring at my crotch are. Did she see the bulge. What if she freaks out? What if she thinks I'm some freak. That I-. I was taken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"_Hello?" _I answered since I didn't notice the number.

"_Brittany? It's rachel. I just wanted to see if we were still on for tonight._"

" _Yeah. I'm actually almost ready" _I said. I don't get why she called me or even how she got my number. _"Um, rachel not that I mind but how did you get my number?"_ I asked. I didn't mind that she had it I was just curious.

"_Santana gave it to me. She thought I would need it since I was moving in with you next week." _She said. I tensed up when she said santana. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing her. I mean I do want to see her. I just don't want anything to go wrong if she finds out about me.

"_Oh, yeah. That makes sense. I'm leaving out now, so I'll see you there."_

"_OK. Bye brittany." _She said before hanging up. I put my phone in my back pocket and walked out the door to head to Atrium.

Santana's Pov

Me and rachel were waiting inside for brittany to get here. I was dressed in a

tight red dress that went to my mid thighs. Me and rachel started to just order a beer since it was still early and brittany wasn't here.

"How do you know brittany?" Rachel asked me.

"I met her at the small cafe a couple blocks down. She spilled my drink on me and then offered to buy me a new one. We started talking and she asked for my number. We haven't really hung out before though." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh ok." She said nodding her head telling me she understood. "Maybe when I mov-."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." I looked up to see brittany smiling down at us. I looked at her outfit. She just had on jeans and a shirt. I guess it wasn't that important since we were just at the club.

"It's ok. We haven't been here for that long. You gonna order a drink?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got a Long Island Ice Tea." She said holding up her drink. She took a sip then smiled down at me before sitting down next to rachel and across from me. Her and rachel jumped into a conversation about rachel moving in and all of the things for rent.

"Do you wanna go dance san?" I turned my head to rachel and nodded. We all walked over to the dance floor and started dancing to the songs that were playing.

" .God. I love this song!" Brittany yells so we could hear her. I started to laugh when she started to dance. Even when we're at a club she still has rhythm. We we're all laughing and jumping up and down to 'Party Rock Anthem' when Trey Songz Heart Attack came on. I looked over at rachel and she was dancing with some random guy. I rolled my eyes. Typical rachel. When she's drunk she dances with anyone. I turned to brittany to see her in her own world dancing to the song. I decided to bold and go dance with brittany. If she had anything down there I would feel it right? I mean I would be ok with her liking to wear dildos in public. It wouldn't change the way I feel about her.

I tapped on brittany's shoulder until she turned around. I put my arms around her shoulder silently asking her if she wanted to dance with me. She nodded and we started to sway with the music. A smirk appeared on my face when 'Skin by Rihanna' came on. I turned around so my back was against her front and started to move my hips. I felt her tense when I took her hands and guided them to my hips.

"Sa-San. What are y-you doing?" She stuttered. I leaned my head back so she could hear me.

"I'm dancing silly. That is what most people do when they're at a club." I said. I could hear her breathing getting thicker. I dropped down to the floor really slow and then came back up even slower. I started grinding into her hard. I stopped when I felt something poking me. I turned around and looked down at her front. I could see a small tent forming in the front of her pants. I looked up at her with a confused face. Dildos don't come that small do they. I mean, I have seen my fair share of them and have never seen one that could form such a small tent.

"I have to go. I, um forgot I had a class to teach early in the morning." She said before turning away and jogging out towards the exit. I sat there stunned for a second. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Where did brittany go?" She asked. I shrugged not really caring about what she was saying.

"I have to go find her. Whats the address to the new house?" I asked. She started to go through her purse looking for what I'm guessing was the address. I let out a frustrated sigh and told her to just text me the address.

I turned and ran out of the club.

Brittany's Pov

I got home about five minutes after I left Atrium. I walked into the bathroom to take a much needed hot shower. I started to wash my hair when I felt my usual shower hard on. It's natural for me to get shower and morning wood. It's actually a perk to having a penis. I took care of my not so little friends needs and washed my body and hair before getting out. I put on yellow boxer with smiley faces on them and a white tank top. I walked in to the kitchen and found the number to the nearest pizza johns and ordered a peperoni pizza. I turned on the TV in the living room and started to watch House at the end of the street. About ten minutes into the movie the doorbell rung. I was confused because it usually takes them thirty minutes to get here. I opened the door ready to give them the normal 10 bucks when my eyes widened of who was actually at the door.

"San-Santana? What are you, um, doing here? How do you even know where I lived?" I asked. I was so confused and scared at the same time.

"I have a question." She said looking like she was scared.

"I would love to answer that, but I really can't talk right now. It's really late and I ha-." She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I only need five minutes. I promise." She said giving me a pleading look. I sighed and moved out of the way so she could walk in. We sat down on the couch facing each other with our knees barely touching. "What was that at the club?" She asked looking me in the eyes. I looked down avoiding her eye contact.

"Two people dancing like you said." I replied as calm as I could.

"That's not what I meant. I mean when we we're dancing I felt something poking me brittany." She said trying to get me to look at her.

"It was probably just my phone." I shrugged hoping she would believe me and forget all about it.

"You see that's what I thought but then I remembered how at the studio I saw a bulge in your pants. Was that your phone too." She asked suspiciously.

"It could have been." I said getting even more nervous.

"Look brittany I don't care that you like to wear dildos. It's weird, but I really like you and I could get over this." She said. I started to laugh really hard.

"What kind of person likes to wear dildos? That's just wei-." I stopped mid sentence when I remembered what else she had said in that sentence. "You like me?" I asked with the huge smile on my face.

"Well, yeah. That's why I wouldn't matter what you had going on down there." She said pointing to my crouch. "Can you please tell me?" She asked with a pouts on her lips. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I was born with this um condition where I got a boy organ instead of a girls." I said hoping she would catch on. I looked up to see her with a cute confused expression on her face. " I was born with a penis santana." I said really fast in one breath. I closed my eyes really tight looking down at my lap. I felt a hand lifting my chin forcing me to look up.

"Brittany open your eyes." She said in he softest voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see her with a smile on her face. "I care about you not what's in your pants." She said with a small laugh. "That kinda explains the boxers though." She said looking down. I blushed because she was looking down at my boxers.

"Yeah I guess it would." I said. I jumped when I heard a gun shot. I turned towards the TV and started to laugh. "I forgot that was on. Do you wanna watch it or at least whats left of it with me?" I asked nervous she would say no.

"Yeah. I love Jennifer." She said before laying down putting her feet in my lap. It was about five minutes before she asked me if I could cuddle with her because she was scared. I scooted closer to her before laying behind her.

There were a couple times where she would jump because a scary part came up and she would accidentally grind into me. I moaned when she jumped and her ass came in contact with my slight hard on.

"You ok britt?" She asked. I could have swore I heard a smirk on her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said trying to calm my breathing. She scooted further back into me causing a groan to escape my lips. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. I felt her moving so I opened my eyes to see her facing me. She licked her lips and started to lean in. I met her halfway and gasped at the butterflies I got in my stomach. We were kissing for a couple minutes when I pulled away to catch my breath. I was gonna talk when I felt her mouth dart to my neck. I let out a quite moan when I felt her suck on my pulse point. I was so caught up in the feeling I was getting from having her lips on my neck that I didn't notice her hand sliding down my abs.

"San. Maybe me should..oh..we should um." I forgot what I was gonna say when she started to play with the waistband of my boxers. She slowly started to slide her hand inside my boxers getting closer to my dick when the bell rang. I looked down at santana and got up to answer the door.

"Saved by the bell." I heard her whisper before I opened the door to get the pizza. I guess I was saved by the bell because if it wouldn't have rung I don't think I could have stopped myself.

What was your favorite part?

This is a small part I call questionnaire. I'm gonna ask you 3 questions and you have to answer. The first 2 people to get it right get a shout out or get to pick what happens next in the story.

What kind of car does my mom have?

What letter does my name start with?

Good Luck!


	5. BestNightEver

Chapter 8

Santana's Pov

I watched as brittany set the pizza box on the counter and walked back over to the couch.

"Do you wanna watch a different movie?" She asked looking down at the movies she had. "I have Twilight, Hunger Games, and all of the Paranormal Activity movies." She said. I got a idea and told her to put on Paranormal Activity 1.

"Come cuddle with me britt." I said patting the seat behind me. "Please. It's a scary movie." I said pouting. She sighed and walked towards the couch before getting comfortable behind me. I laughed a little when I felt her erection poking me. I looked back to see if she noticed that it was still there. I'm guessing she did since when we made eye contact she started to blush. I turned back around and started to watch the movie.

About 30 minutes into the movie scary parts started to come up. This is where the fun begins. I jumped back further into brittany and purposely grinded my ass into her crouch. I felt brittany tense and I smirked. I started to constantly grind into her.

"San you should..god..we should um, we should." She didn't get to finish her sentence when I grinded harder against her. I felt her grab my hips and start to move with me. I turned around so I could kiss her addictive lips. I started to pull away and leave kisses on her jaw and neck while guiding my hand to her crouch. I felt her grab my hand that was getting close to her dick and intertwine our hands.

"Britt let go of my hand." I said kissing her neck. She shock her head.

"San I don't want this to go to far. It's to soon." She said between moans.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I pulled away from her neck and turned back around so we could finish the movie. My phone started to play 'Aftershock by Demi Lovato' telling me rachel was calling.

"Hello? Yeah. The guy from the club? You sure? Ok, talk to you later. Bye." Apparently rachel was gonna go home with the guy from the club. Usually rachel is this princess who would never even look at a guy fro the club, but I guess since her and finn broke up everything changed.

"Do you wanna finish the movie?" Brittany asked getting up to go get the pizza. I was gonna answer when I started to laugh really hard seeing the tent in her boxers. She quickly looked down and and ran to what I would think was her room. She came back on blue track suit pants. She walked over to the pizza box and grabbed a pizza before sitting on the couch in front of me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked with a smirk. She looked up at me and smiled before shaking her head. "Ok. What time is is?" I asked. She looked down at her phone to check.

"2" She answered. My eyes widened when she said that. 2? How is it that early?

"Fuck, I gotta go. I have work in the morning." I said rushing to put my heels and jacket on.

"Can I walk you out?" She asked shyly. I nodded my head and waited for her to put her shoes on. We started to walk across the hall to the elevator. " I had fun tonight and not just because you were grinding against me." She said smirking when she saw me blush. I took her hand when we started to walk towards the exit to stop her from walking.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She looked confused after I said that. "For telling me your secret." I said. She looked down and nodded.

"It was nothing. I wanted to tell you." She said looking me in the eyes. I started to lean in and close the gap between our lips. I was about a inch away when I remembered what I wanted to ask her and pulled away.

"Wait. I wanted to ask you something. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I really like you. Like a lot, and I don't want to be just friends or whatever. I know this is most likely to soon but I want to take a step further." I said looking between her eyes and the floor.

" I don't wanna be just friends either and yeah I want to take it further to." She said grabbing both o my hands.

"Does that mean that you will be my girlfriend?" I asked with a smile. She started to lean into me closing the gap. We we're only kissing for a couple seconds before she pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked with a smile. I shook my head no still smiling. She started to lean in kissing me again. This time the kiss was longer than just a couple seconds. It was heated but passionate at the same time. I pulled away to catch my breath. "Is your question answered now?" She asked between breaths. I nodded and kissed her one more time before waving goodbye. I walked out of the door with one of the biggest smiles on my face. I sanatana have a girlfriend. .Ever.


	6. Sleep On It

Chapter 6

Brittany's Pov

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. I can't believe I finally asked her to be my girlfriend. I started to get dress so I could go to my 10 A.M class. I hated that san wasn't in my class today like she was yesterday. I stopped at the coffee shop to grab something before I went to work.

"Hey, quinny. Can I get a BB muffin, please?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed me one from behind the counter. I handed her the money for the muffin and went to sit at the booth.

"So... Why are you so smiley today?" Quinn asked looking at me suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

"Nothing really. Just the usual. Lessons are going well. Mr. T isn't sick. I have a girlfriend and zombies haven't taken over, so I think everything is going well." I said slipping the fact that I now had a girlfriend in there.

"That's great. At least yo-." She stopped mid sentence then looked at me then squinted her eyes at me. "What did you say?" She asked me trying to remember what I said before.

"That zombies haven't taken over." I said casually.

"No, before that."

"Mr. T isn't sick." I said taking a bite out of my muffin.

"No, britt did you say you had a girlfriend?" she asked. I nodded my head keeping my attention on my muffin. She gasped really loud and I looked around to see if anyone heard her. "When did this happen? Just yesterday you were talking about how hot Selena Gomez." She said excitedly. I shrugged my shoulders fighting back the smile on my face.

"I'll tell you about her later. Maybe we could talk after I get of of work?" I asked. She nodded her head and gave me a smile. I got up and hugged her good-bye and started walking toward the studio.

When I made it to the studio I looked at my class. I had the usual people but rachel was added to my class. I smiled because that means I would be able to see more of santana.

When my class started to pile in I noticed rachel and santana signing in. I smiled when I noticed what santana was wearing. She's wearing work out shorts and a white shirt. I looked down at my outfit. I shrug when I see my gray sweat pants and black sports bra. I walk to the front of the class and wolf whistle. They all turn around and line up into formation. I look over at santana and wink at her.

After I showed them the new routine and thought they had it down, I told them about the new competition that's going on next month.

"So, you guys know about the competition next month? Well, sign-up starts tomorrow, so I would sign-up and put together a routine if I were you." I said. Almost immediately they all started to run over to the sign-up sheet. All but santana. I walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder wanting her to turn around. "Are you signing up?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No. I like dancing I'm just not any good." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are good, babe. I've seen you dance before , and I'm a dance teacher." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Babe?" She said smirking up at me. I looked down and put my hands in my pockets.

"Well, yeah. I-I mean You are my ya know, girlfriend." I said. "If you don't want me to call you that the-." She stopped me before I could finish my sentence.

"I'ts fine if you call me that britt. I just thought it was cute. That's all." She said touching mu upper arm helping me relax. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence I felt her squeeze my hand. "There was something I wanted to ask you. We've known each other for about a week and have only been dating for a day, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" She asked her cheeks turning red because she was shy. I smirked and decided to play a trick on her.

"I can't. I have something really important to do." I said trying to keep a straight face. "I'm taking my favorite girl on a picnic. It's gonna be romantic." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Oh that's gre-. Wait, you taking out a girl? Does this girl happen to have I don't know black hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, and one of the hottest girlfriends in the world." She asked catching on to my date plan. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Why didn't you just say yes to my date offer?" She asked with a slight confused face.

"Because I wanted to ask you first." I shrugged. "I have to go talk to rachel about when she's moving in and if she needed help. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left to talk to rachel.

"Wait, so your going out with the person that you spilled coffee all over?" She asked extremely confused. I nodded with one of the biggest smile on my face. "Not the sweetest thing, but it's cute. So when do I get to meet this 'Sexy San'?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ok, 1-Don't call her hot and 2- If your up for it her best friend is moving in with me tomorrow and we are going to need help so..." I said drawing out the last part waiting for her answer.

"Sorry but yeah I could totally help. I can't wait to meet your roommate and your mystery girlfriend." She said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my muffin. I hummed in approval. I could never get over how _good_ the muffins were.

"Are you excited about her moving in?" I nodded my head. "But..."

I sighed. "I'm just afraid because if me and san ever get into a fight or argument-." I couldn't finish my sentence when quinn interupted me.

"Which you won't. Your you, you avoid arguments, so you should be good." She says with a proud smile.

"Yeah but if we do, will that effect me and rachel?" I said running my hands through my hair. Quinn was going to say something back when my phone started to vibrate.

_**Santana: Hey britt. :)**_

_**Brittany: Hey baby**_

_**Santana: I was just wondering when you wanted me and rachel to be over.**_

_**Brittany:I was thinking about around 3ish. Quinn's coming over to help.**_

_**Santana: Ok. So when are we going on our date? ;)**_

_**Brittany: What about friday?**_

_**Santana: Ok. I g2g, rachel's bugging me to help her. :p**_

_**Brittany: Ok. Gnite babe.**_

_**I started getting ready for bed. I couldn't wait for friday to come. I was planning on doing like a 3 part date. I haven't decided what we are gonna do besides the picnic. Maybe a movie and dinner? Maybe rachel could help me. I mean, she knows santana more than I do and could really help me. I let out a deep sigh and got under the covers. The best thing to do is sleep on it, so I guess i'll do just that.**_


	7. HELP!

Ok, so I have a chapter that I want to upload, but I just don't think it's good. I was kinda wondering if someone could help me? I just need help with the date and some other things. If you wanna help me PM me. I will only respond to PM's. Thx and good-bye.


	8. Unforgettable

Chapter 7

I'm sorry M206 for the update that wasn't a update! Hope you enjoy the story! XOXO

Brittany's Pov

So this is what it feels like when you it's your last day alone in your home? It's not really a bad feeling, it's just overwhelming. I layed in bed just taking in the feeling for a while. I sighed and pulled myself off of the bed so I could get ready and meet everyone downstairs, so we could bring everything up.

After I showered and put on gray and white basketball shorts and a gray shirts that said 'Haters are my Motivators' I walked downstairs to call everyone telling them I was ready and that they could start bringing rachel's stuff over.

I waited for about 20 minutes before they all came. I heard the door bell and walked over to open it. I instantly started to smile when I saw santana with her white short-shorts and baby blue v neck. "Hey, san." I smiled kissing her cheek..

"Hey britt-britt. What's up?" She asked walking inside and putting down a medium sized brown box next to the door. How could I have not noticed that before. "So, how did you sleep?" She asked. I looked up at her and smiled. She was always beautiful when she smiled and her dimples were showing. "Are you just going to sit the and smile at me like a goof or answer my question?" She chuckled.

I looked down trying to hold the blush that I already knew was there."I slept good. Thanks for asking. So, guess what?" I asked looking up when I felt my blush leave.

"What?" She asked with a anxious look on her face.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at how cute she could be by doing the most simplest things. "Our date is today and you are going to have so much fun." I said with a huge smile on my face. I started to rub my cheeks to get my muscles to relax, but I just couldn't stop smiling.

"And what if I don't like it." She asked with no expression on her face. I could tell that all of the color left my face when she said that. "I'm just joking britt. I'm sure I would like it no matter it was." She said grabbing my hands in hers. "You know, unless you made us go dumpster diving or Jump off a cliff." She said putting her hands on her hips.

I burst out laughing and grabbed my sides because they started to hurt from me laughing so hard. "O-oh m-my gosh! Y-you look so c-cute w-when y-yo-ou do th-th-that!" I said between laughs. I calmed down after a while and wiped the tears that escaped my eyes from laughing.

"Are you done having your laugh attack?" I looked up to see santana smiling down at me. I stood up straight from my hunched over position and nodded trying to hold back the small giggles that were trying to escape my throat. "So cute, huh?" She said with a smirk on her face.

I blushed and looked down. " Well, you were really cute." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wanna know what you are?" I looked up when I felt her breath hit my neck. " . .Sexy." She said making her point with every word. I looked from her eyes to her lips before leaning. I stopped halfway wanting her to lean in the rest of the way wanting to be sure that she wanted this too. I let out a gasp that was covered by her lips. Her lips were so soft and full. I took her bottom lip between mine and and biting it pulling on it.

"Mmm." She moaned deepening the kiss. I pulled her closer by her hips. She wrapped her arms around y neck running them through y hair. I started leaving trails from her lips, to her jaw then her neck. "Oh god..." She moaned out. I smirked loving that I had this effect on her. I felt her hands start to trail down my an=bs to the top of my shorts. I started to suck harder. "Shit...britt that feels so good." She whimpered. I kept sucking wanting to leave my mark even though i'm pretty sure I already have. "Fuck,baby. That fells amazing." She moaned out. I pulled away fro her neck moving back to her lips. We kept making out passionatly. I gasped when I felt her move her hand to my erection.

"Sa-san..." I whimpered. I moaned when she fully grabbed it and started moving her hand slowly. "F-fuck." I moaned starting to move at the pace of her hand. "Uh, shit. Mmmm..baby that feels so good." I moaned. I whimpered when I felt her pull away. I opened my eyes to see her blushing with her head down. "San." I whined. "Why did you stop?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded her head towards the door. I turned around to see quinn with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well. This must be santana." She said walking over and holding her hand out for santana to shake it. "Oh, and britt." I looked up at her when I heard her say my name. "You should probably cover up little B." She said with a smirk pointing down towards my dick. I blushed and walked behind santan pressing against her back for cover. I heard her whimper and smirked a little. She still had her head down so I gave her a small kiss under her ear and turned back towards quinn. "Anyways I only came up her to tell you guys that it would be nice of you to help us, but I see that you huys are...busy." She said with a smirk looking fro me to santana. I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on san's shoulder. "So, i'm gonna leave you guys to it." She said before leaving.

"Oh my gosh. That's so embarrassing." San said when she quinn closed the door. "I can't believe she saw us doing that." She said with a sorta shocked mixed with panic expression.

"I can't believe she ruined my sexy time." I said annoyed because I still had a fully active boner. "Ow, what the fuck san." I said when she punched me in the arm.

She had a pissed off expression on her face. " Are you serious britt? This is my first time meeting her and she catches me giving you a hand job." She said rolling her eyes. I sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's just quinn. She will probably just tease us a little and then find something else to make our lives a living hell." I said jokingly.

"That's not funny brittany." She sighed.

"Ok, it's not, but we have other things to worry about. You need to go home and get ready, so I can take you on a amazing date." I said kissing her nose. I smiled when she wrinkled it and blushed.

"What should I wear?" She asked looking up at me with a adorable look.

"Wear something beautiful but not to flashy. And don't wear heels." I said. "Wear like flats or something." I said shrugging.

"Ok. So I'll see you around..."

"Eight. I'll come over to your house to pick you up. So text me the address at around seven." I said. She nodded and gave me a kiss on the lips.

She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine. "We should probably go help them down there before quinn comes back up." She said with a wink. I smiled and followed her downstairs.

I can't wait until this date. It'll be something unforgettable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO

So what did you guys think?

What was your favorite part?

How do you think the date will go?

Do you like the story so far?

Pleassse review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading. Love ya'll!

_t her own way of talking  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows its my world  
Though my vocabulary's in complete  
I know it may sound confusing_


	9. All night Long

Chapter 9

Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update the last chapter. Enjoy the story love ya'll!

Brittany's Pov

I plopped down on the couch. I was exhausted! Who would have thought it would be that tiring to bring in a couple boxes and suitcases? And that's not even the worst part. Quinn just had to tease me and san the _whole_ time. The good thing is that rachel is all moved in and comfy.

"So, what are you wearing tonight on your date?" I looked over to see rachel with a curios look.

"I don't know yet. I told her to dress sexy but not flashy." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked turning her body towards me. I was so glad rachel could be so comfortable living with me.

"I was thinking about taking her out to dinner first. I just haven't thought about what restaurant I wanna take her to." I said sighing.

"Maybe you should take her to breadstix. It's her favorite restaurant of all time." She said smiling.

I nodded. "Not surprised she is always eating breadsticks." I said laughing with rachel. "After dinner we were doing to come back here and have desert and a movie so..." I said hoping she would get the clue.

"Wow brittany. Kicking me out on my first day are you?" She said jokingly. "No, im just joking. I guess I could just go hang out with quinn." She shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows. "Since when have you and quinn been talking?" I asked getting more into the conversation.

"Well we did have to move my boxes by ourselves since you and san were having your own fun." She answered with a smirk.

I started to blush. God did quinn have to tell everyone? "Ok. Do you need her number so you can call her?" I asked.

"No. She gave it to me earlier after we were done." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Quinn Fabray gave you her number?" I said smirking.

She looked at me confused. "Yeah, is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"No, it's not. I just mean she just doesn't usually give her number out to random people. It took me at least 3 weeks to get her number." I said laughing because of the memory.

"Maybe we just hit it off." She said shrugging.

"Mmhm." I said not believing it. I thik quinny has a crush. I looked down at my phone groaned 7:10. I need to start getting ready. "Rachel can you do me a favor and kill me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. What do you want me to use? I could use a knife, spatula, computer, my fist or..." She said casually.

I gasped. "You would really try to kill me with all of those things?" I asked. She just nodded and started playing with her nails. "I don't think santana would like that." I said smirking.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she would slowly get over it." She said now with her own smirk.

I chuckled then got up to get ready. I turned back towards rachel to see her smiling down at her phone. "Mrs. Frabray, would you mid coming to help me get ready?" I asked smiling. She stood up blushing and shaking her head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Are you sure this looks okay?" I asked looking in the mirror. I had on black skinny jeans, a blue super man tee and black and blue all-star mid converse.

"Yes, I'm sure. Santana would love it." She said shrugging. "Ok, now we have 20 minutes to do your hair. Should we do curls or straight?" She asked.

"What is we curl my hair and part it to the left?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, that would be really cute." She said starting to curl my hair into loose curls.

XOXO

After I was ready I jumped into my black Chevrolet impala 2014. It was a birthday present from my parents. It's like my baby.

I put the address that san texted me into the GPS and started to drive. She didn't like that far from me. The GPS said she lived about 10 minutes away. I took getting to her house. I was so nervous and excited.

I pulled up to her house apartment and got out to ring the bell. I grabbed the flowers and started to walk over. I rung the bell and waited for her to come down. I must have been in deep thought because I didn't hear the door open or her say my name.

"Britt are you there?" I looked up and turned towards the door. I almost fainted. She was wearing blue short shorts and a _really_ tight white shirt that hugged her body in all of the right ways. Not to mention how her boob popped out in that shirt. "Are you gonna kiss me or stand there and ogle over my boobs?" She asked smirking when I looked up.

"Sorry." I said and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss lasted for a while not really sure how long (Who counts how long they kiss someone?). I pulled away first and leaned my forehead on hers. "We should get going." I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the car. I opened the door for her then walked over to my side and got in.

I pulled up to breadstix and opened santana's door for her. "How did you know that I loved this place?" She asked with the biggest smile on her face.

I shrugged and started walking towards the door opening it for san. "Reservation for pierce." I said looking at the receptionist.

She nodded and gave us a polite smile. She walked us to our table. "Your waiter will be with you in a few. Enjoy your meal." She said handing us our menus then walking away.

"So how did you really find out that I was inlove with this place?" She asked.

"I heard a couple musical birds talking." I said shrugging my shoulders casually.

"Rachel?" She asked.

I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"You said musical. Rachel loves music and Broadway." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I looked up when I noticed a girl that looked about our age come over. "Hi, gals. I'm Marley and I'll be your waiter." She said putting down a small basket of bread sticks. "Do you guys know what you want for drinks?" She asked.

I looked up at her and blushed when I saw her already looking at me. She was really pretty. I'm not gonna lie she was attractive and I could definitely find myself having some sort of attraction towards her.

"I'll have a strawberry lemonade." I turned towards santana when she said that. She had her jaw locked and was glaring at marley. I was confused as to what she did.

"And you beautiful?" She asked. I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"I'll just have the same as her." I said nodding towards santana. I looked over at her to see her slightly glaring at me.

"Ok. I'll be back with your drinks." She said winking at me before walking away.

"Did you know her?" I looked up at santana when she said that. I shook my head. "Ok." She said.

Was she mad at me? I hope not. This isn't what I planned when I said that this date would be unforgettable. "Are you mad at me?" I asked looking down.

I felt her grab my hand on top of the table. "No britt-britt, I could never mad at you. I just don't like that the waiter is flirting with you." She said squeezing my hand making me smile.

"It's ok. I have eyes for someone else. She means nothing." I said leaning over the table giving her a small kiss on the lips.

I pulled away when I felt the presence next to the table. I looked up to see marley glaring down at santana. I looked over at santana and saw her glaring right back at her. If looks could kill I'm sure they both would be dead right now. I cleared my throat getting both of their attention. "Here's your drinks." She said setting my drink down and slamming santana's down making it tip over spilling all over her clothes.

I gasped and stood up grabbing napkins to wipe off santana's clothes, or at least try to.

"perra. el reloj mejor que tu puta jugando con porque, yo le termina "

**(You bitch, you better fucking watch who your messing with because, I will ends you.)** Santana yelled in spanish. My hands flew to my mouth when marley slapped santana. I jumped in front of santana when she went to hit marley.

"San, baby stop." I said trying to get her to look in my eyes. She just kept looking past me trying to make her way to marley. "Santana baby, please calm down." I said lifting her chin so that she would look me in the eyes. When she finally did I could see all of the anger go away. "Please stop. Can we just leave?" I pleaded. She nodded up at me and grabbed my hand walking me out to the car.

I opened the door and got in not bothering to open her door. I put my head on the steering wheel trying to calm my breathing.

"I'm sorry brittany. I just got so mad and then she hit me and I was pissed. I should have kept my cool." She said.

I smirked and looked up at her. She looked confused when she saw my smirk. I leaned in and kissed her deepening it when I felt her kiss back. I could feel my dick twitch in my pants when she moaned. I pulled away when I needed to breath. I felt her hand grab my crotch and moaned. She started to rub me through my pants kissing my neck. "What do y-you sa-say we ta-take th-this ba-back to my,oh fuck, place?" I asked between moans. I opened my eyes to see her nod. She squeezed my dick softly through my jeans making me moan even more. I started the car and started driving back to the apartment. I can't stop thinking about all of the things I was going to do to her tonight. She'll be screaming my name all night long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Did you live it?

What was your favorite part?

Next one is gonna be Rated R and I kinda need help with it. Do you know anyone that would be willing to right it with me? If you do PM me.


	10. Moments

Chapter 10

I got help from gleekfreak1992 with this chapter. I couldn't have done a better job with this. You guys should check out her stories if you haven't. . . Anyway, thanks for reading. Enjoy!

No Pov

They stumbled into the apartment. Lips attacked, hands roaming, for a moment Brittany was glad Rachel agreed to be out of the apartment when she came back.

Brittany presses Santana against the door and moved her lips from her lips and began sucking her neck. Santana lets out a deep throat moan while gliding her hand through Brittany's long blonde hair.

"Mmm, Britt" Santana moans. Brittany takes this as encouragement, and sucks on her neck harder. She's sure she let a mark.

Brittany pushed her body farther into Santana, wraps her leg around her waist, and began grinding into her. Her covered hardest was rubbing against Santana's wet covered core.

"Mmm, fuck Britt. You're so hard." Santana moans as Brittany moves against her.

"Your fault." Brittany groans.

"Aww, did I make little Brittany hard." Santana teases.

"Always, babe" Brittany said before smashing her lips to Santana's. Santana lets out a moan when Brittany's tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominants.

"Mmm, how about we take this into the room." Santana says as Brittany once again kisses her neck. She receives a nod from Brittany. She places her hands on Santana's ass, and quickly picks her up, wrapping Santana's legs around her waist. "Shit" Santana lets a out shocked gasp. She didn't realize Brittany was so strong.

Still kissing her, Brittany blindly moves them to her bed room. Once in the room, Brittany slams Santana's back onto the closed door. As they kissed, Brittany moved one of hands from around Santana's waist, and moved her hand under Santana's dress and strokes her covered wet surface.

"Fuck San, how the fuck are you so wet?" Brittany moans when she feels the wetness coming from Santana's core.

"Your fault." Santana smirks and repeats Brittany's words from earlier. Santana moans when she feels Brittany rub her through her throng. "Ah shit Britt"

Brittany rubs harder and rubs circles into her area. First clock wise, then counter clock wise. Santana was going crazy above her.

"Ah Britt, right there. I'm so fucking close." Santana pants.

Brittany continues to rub, bringing Santana over the edge.

"Fffuck" Santana comes. "Oh god…"

Brittany takes her hand from under Santana's dress and licks her fingers clean. Moaning at the sweet taste that was Santana.

"Fuck, you taste so fucking good." Brittany moans.

Santana also moans watching Brittany. She pulls Brittany's fingers from her mouth and crashes their lips together, moaning at the taste of herself on Brittany's lips.

"Bed. Now" Santana said against Brittany's lips.

Brittany didn't need to be told twice. She quickly moved them over to the bed. Brittany gently laid Santana down before laying in between her legs.

They kiss for while. Brittany moves her kisses to her neck and grinding her hard dick into Santana. As they moved, Brittany reached behind Santana's back to locate the zipper to her dress. Finding it, Brittany unzips the dress. Taking off the dress, Brittany notices Santana's not wearing a bra. Santana's perfect plumbed breast came into view. Brittany leans forward and takes Santana's tit into her mouth, sucking on her nipple. Santana moans.

Brittany rolls her tongue along Santana's nipple as her hand is playing with Santana's other nipple, rolling it between her index finger and thumb.

Santana moans and arches as Brittany continues to play with her breast. Santana then grinds her panty covered pussy into Brittany's stomach. Brittany moans at the feeling of heat against her abs.

For the next while, Brittany continues to play with Santana's breast, switching her play every now and then. She then tugs the dress farther down. As she moves the dress, she lays peppered kisses along Santana's breast, in between her breast, her abs, and stomach.

"Mmm, Britt" Santana moans.

Once the dress is off, Brittany positions herself back in between Santana's legs. She plants one more kiss on Santana's lips before moving down and coming face to face with Santana wet core. Brittany takes a deep breath, breathing in the sweet smell of Santana's arousal. The smell was driving her crazy, so she surges forward and run her tongue through Santana wet lips.

"Damn, babe" Santana groans, running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Brittany runs her tongue along Santana's core a few time before pulling her underwear off. She place soft kisses over Santana's lower lips. Santana moans her name.

Brittany then runs her tongue up and down Santana's folds. She takes her fingers to spread Santana's wet lips and takes her clit into her mouth.

"Oh shit, Britt. fuck baby, right there." Santana pants above her arching her back.

Brittany continues her treatment on Santana's wet core until she feels Santana pulling her up. Brittany is confused that Santana stopped her, until she fells Santana flipping them over, where she is on her back and Santana is above her.

Without saying anything, Santana quickly removes Brittany's pants and boxers and takes Brittany's painfully hard looking cock in her mouth.

"Fuck San." Brittany moans feeling Santana wet warm mouth on her dick.

Santana begins sucking Brittany into oblivion. She bobs her head up and down and in a circular movement. Santana continues to suck, she tries to deep throat Brittany, but gags before she could get the last inch in her mouth.

"Damn, you're really good at that." Brittany says.

Santana smirks against her cock. As she sucks, she moves her own hand down and rubs her pussy as she sucks Brittany. Santana moans and sends vibrations through Brittany's cock, driving Brittany crazy.

"Oh fuck yea, San. Shirt that feels so fucking good."

Santana inserts a finger into her pussy and moves it in and out and she sucks. She continues for a while, but she couldn't take it anymore, she had been wanting Brittany since she first found out about her. She really needed Brittany in her and she needed it now.

Santana removes her finger from herself and moves her mouth from Brittany's dick, earning and whine from Brittany. She sits up, and reaches for Brittany's shirt. Taking it and her bra off. Santana then plays with Brittany's breast and showed her the same treatment as she did before. Santana looks at Brittany.

"Got a condom?" Santana asks

"T-top drawer" Brittany stutters.

Santana reaches over and opens the top drawer. In it, she finds a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Santana grabs one of the condoms. Santana was wet enough that she didn't need lube.

She places the condom on Brittany, then straddles her waist. She grinds her pussy on Brittany's dick a few time, before lining it up with her entrance. She slowly eases herself on to Brittany. Both moans loudly when, Brittany for the warm wet feeling she's getting from being inside Santana, and Santana from feeling Brittany stretch and fill her. She hasn't felt this fill in like ever. It felt so good.

Santana begins moving up and down Brittany's cock.

"Ohh fuck, Britt." Santana moans as she rides Brittany,

"You feel so good around me San. Fuck" Brittany moans. She watches as Santana hops on her cock. Most beautiful sight she has ever seen is watching her dick going in and out of Santana hot core. "Shit"

Santana keeps grinding her pussy on Brittany's dick. Brittany starts to match her thrust. She reaches forward and rubs her thumb on Santana's clit.

"Fffuck Britt." Santana moan, bouncing on Brittany's dick.

Brittany knows Santana is close cause she can feel inner walls squeezing around her cock, so she keeps rubbing her clit. Soon Santana comes with a loud moan of Brittany's name.

"BRITTANY…oh fuck yea" Santana comes.

Not giving her a chance to come down from her orgasm, Brittany quickly flaps them over to where she is now on top and begins pumping into Santana at rapid speed.

"OH FFFFUUUCKKK BRITT…MMMMM" Santana moans.

"SSSSHHITTT" Brittany groans as she pounds.

She lets Santana's leg over her shoulder and pounds her from the side. With every thrust, Brittany hits Santana's g-spot over and over and over again. Santana has no idea what had gotten into Brittany, but she is loving how Brittany is hitting her spot.

"Oh shit Britt, keep going. Keep going. Oh yeah right there, baby. OHHHHHH" Santana moans.

Brittany feels herself becoming dangerously close to her orgasm. She can feel that Santana is too.

One more thrust and Brittany comes inside of the condom inside Santana. Santana come right after her for the third time that night.

Brittany keeps pumping into Santana but at a slower pace, helping her ride it out. After a few minutes, Brittany pulls out, both moan, and leans beside Santana.

"That…was…wow…" Santana pants. "I have never been fucked like that."

"Yea…" Brittany smiles "Wanna do it again?"

"Whoa, there stud. I need a minute." Santana tiredly chuckles. Brittany turns over and places a soft kiss on Santana shoulder.

"Okay get some sleep. Then we can do it again." Brittany smirks

"Oh, you're on." Santana says before her breathing evens out and she falls asleep. Brittany falls asleep with one of the biggest smiles on her face. She had just had the best sex over and nothing could ruin the moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Again you guys should go check out gleekfreak1992's stories.

What was your favorite part?

What do you think will happen next?


	11. Brought us closer

Chapter 11

A/N I'm glad you guys liked the chapter like that. I'll try to add more like that. Enjoy the chapter!

Brittany's Pov

I woke up when I felt something on my arm. I opened my eyes and looked down to find santana sleeping peacefully. I smiled down at her. The way she wrinkled her forehead and took light steady breaths. I looked over to the clock on my night stand, and I almost knocked santana off the bed when I jumped up. I looked down at her to see her still sleeping. I sighed and grabbed my sweats and a simple shirt. I was going to get in so much trouble. My dance class started 20 minutes ago.

As she washes herself she begins to think about her time with Santana. It was on the best day her life. She just loved the way Santana felt against her and how beautiful she look after she came.

As Brittany thought about it, her hand began to wander down to her semi-hard dick.

She thought about how Santana smelt. Such a sweet vanilla smell that radiated off of her. The way her lips felt against Brittany. The soft cushion of her lips pressed against hers. The sounds of her moans as Brittany kissed and sucked on her neck. Or the way her mouth felt around Brittany's dick.

Her sweet sweet warm mouth. Brittany moans as she jerks herself off at the thought. Santana's mouth wrapped about her dick was heaven. It was so wet and warm. The only thing better than her mouth was her wet pussy.

Oh fuck her pussy was just so fucking delicious. So wet, hot, and just so tight. One of the tightest Brittany has ever felt. And it swallowed Brittany's dick so good.

"Oh fuck, Santana." Brittany moans.

Brittany pumps her dick harder and harder as she thought about Santana's mouth and pussy and just fucking Santana. She took her hand and started rubbing on her breast as she jerks off.

Breathing hard and panting, she pumps a few more times before white cum is spilled all over the wall and shower window.

"Shit!" Brittany moans loudly. "Oh my god." Wow. Not even with her, and Santana still makes her cum so hard.

I finished washing and got dressed. I walked into my room to see san still sleeping. I kissed her head and walked out the door heading towards the studio.

Santana's Pov

I woke up stretching out my sore limbs. Why am I so sore? I smiled remembering what me and brittany did last night. I've never felt so good before. She treated me like I was the only thing that mattered. It was the best thing I've ever experienced. I turned towards brittany side to see that she wasn't there. Where could she be?

I got out of brittany's bed and headed towards rachel's room. I knocked on the door and waited for rachel to open it. When rachel opened the door she was sweating. "What were you just doing?" I asked.

"Morning yoga," She said. "You should try it, maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy." She smirked.

I Scoffed. "I'm not just grumpy in the mornings," I said with my own smirk. "Anyways, I came to ask you if you've seen brittany." I said hoping she has because what I was thinking was starting to scare me.

"Okay." She said shrugging.

I looked at her confused. "Are you going to answer the question?" I asked starting to get frustrated.

"You haven't really asked me. You said you were going to ask me, but you haven't." She said with a devious smirk playing on her face.

"God, rachel do you have to be so complicated?" I asked. She just shrugged her shoulders. I sighed. "Have you seen brittany at all today?" I asked.

"No." She said walking back into her room closing the door.

I started pounding on the door. "Fuck you hobbit." I yelled turning on my heels and walking to the living room.

I was in the middle of an episode of friends when I heard someone walk through the door. I turned and brittany walk through the door all sweaty in work out clothes. "Where did you go?" I asked. She jumped when I said that. She turned around with her hand over her heart. "Sorry." I said.

She walked over to me and sat down on the couch. "I had a class from 8 to 11." She said shrugging her shoulders. I sighed in relief. I started to think she regretted what happened last night. "Why where did you think I was?" She asked.

"Nowhere. I...um...was just worried where you were that's it." I said cursing myself for stuttering. I put my head down trying to hide the fact that I was lying. See, when I lie my upper chest area gets all red and my eyes start to water a little.

I felt her lift her hand with her pointer finger. "What's wrong san? You can tell me anything." She said pleading.

"Really britt, it's nothing." I said turning back to the tv.

I felt brittany get up and looked over to see her walking towards her room. I sighed and got up to follow her. I walked into her room to see her taking her sweats off standing in just her yellow boxers with a sports bra and a highlighter pink sports bra. "Why are you lying to me santana?" She asked turning around facing me.

I looked down at the floor. "I...Um...I'm n-" I was cut off my brittany scoffing.

"Don't lie to me santana..._again."_ She said pulling on black basketball shorts and a white shirt. "Me and rachel were talking before and she tole me all about the things you do. Like how you bite your lip when your nervous. Or how you bob up and down on your soles when your really happy. And how your chest gets really red when you lie." She said sighing.

I looked up at brittany with guilt in my eyes. "I'm sorry britt. It's just it was kinda stupid." I said looking down at the floor again. Not because I was lying but because I was embarrassed.

"What is it santana?" She asked.

I looked up at her and took a deep breath. "I thought you left." I said looking up at brittany. She had confusion written all over her face. I sighed. "I thought you left because maybe you regretted what we did last night. I said biting my lower lip. I looked up at her when I heard her laugh. "Why are you laughing?" I asked getting a little frustrated.

"Because I would never regret doing those kind of things with you. I think what we did last night was..it was..magical." She said walking closer to me grabbing my hips bringing me closer. " So magical it's speechless." She said using her pointer finger to lift my chin. "Just please tell me what's wrong next time. If you don't I won't be able to make you feel better." She said. I nodded. She leaned down giving me a quick but passionate kiss. "Things are so mush better when we're honest with each other." She said puling me back in for a quick kiss. "How bout me have a friends marathon before you go home." She said. I nodded and followed her to the living room.

We sat there and watched friends until I had to leave at around 6 for work. What brittany said was right honesty is always the best policy in every relationship. I regret lying to her, but if I'm honest it kinda brought us closer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Favorite part?

Favorite Line?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	12. Dream

Chapter 12

A/N Hey guys, I hope you like this. Stick around for the end. I have a announcement to make. If you love writing you will really like this.

Brittany's Pov

"Oh fuck Santana" Brittany moans as she feels Santana kissing up and down her jaw and neck.

They were just hanging out with Quinn and Rachel. Through that whole night, Santana kept running her hand up and down Brittany's leg and thigh. She even cupped Brittany between her legs at one point of the night. Rachel and Quinn gave her a weird and concerned looked when she jumped up, and asked if she was okay. She told them she was cool and they went back to their dinner. After dinner, the four headed back to Brittany and Rachel's apartment, where more teasing took place. After more teasing, Brittany couldn't handle it anymore, so she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into her bedroom, leaving a very shocked Rachel and Quinn.

She started out by pushing Santana against her bedroom door, kissing and sucking on her neck, but that was quickly turn around when Santana switch their places to where Brittany was the one against the door and was now attacking Brittany's neck.

Santana kisses down Brittany's neck, at the same time, she cups Brittany's dick through her pants. Brittany moans.

"I wanna suck you off so bad right now, you don't even know." Santana says seductively into Brittany's ear before nibbling it.

"Mmm…then do it." Brittany groans

"Mmm, I wish baby, but Quinn and Rach are waiting for us, so we gotta make this quick." Brittany let's out a whimper. "Don't worry baby, I'll make it up to you later, maybe after they fall asleep. But…" Santana says rubbing on Brittany's dick. "You have to be very quiet." she says before kissing Brittany.

"Shit, fine but you owe me." Brittany said into the kiss.

They kiss a little bit more. Santana reaches down and up bottoms and unzips Brittany's jeans. Santana then strokes Brittany's dick through the cut of her boxers. Brittany quickly mode them to the bed. Still kissing, Brittany lifts her dress and reaches down and brings Santana's legs to wrap around her waist. Brittany grinds her hard dick into Santana wet cover pussy. Brittany slides her thong off and places it in her jean pocket, before slipping her dick into Santana still so tight hole.

"Fuck babe" Brittany moans feeling the inside of Santana squeeze her dick.

"Mmm Britt, fuck me."

With that Brittany starts pumping in and out of Santana. She doesn't even slow down, she just keeps pumping and pumping, thrust after thrust after thrust.

"Oh fuck Britt, right there." Santana moans when Brittany starts kissing her neck and she fucks her. "shit shit shit…you feel so good."

Brittany just keeps pounding into Santana's pussy. She can soon feel that both she and Santana are really close.

"Fffffuck brittany." Santana moans when she comes.

Brittany wasn't so far behind and came with santana's name rolling off her tongue. Brittany looked down when she felt santana moving. "What are you doing?" Brittany asked while watching santana pull on her clothes.

"I'm leaving." She said casually.

Brittany stood up wrapping herself in the blanket. "What do you mean your leaving? Where could you possibly go after we just made love?" I asked looking at her intensively.

"It was good bye sex. I'm leaving, britt. I never wanted it to get this far..." She said looking me in the eyes.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "Are you leaving me?" I asked letting the tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing she said before walking out the door and out of my life. I burst into tears when I heard the screeching of her tires.

I woke up with a jolt. What did that mean. It couldn't mean anything since me and santana were still happily together. We've been together for about a month today. We were even having our one month anniversary today. I got out of bed and took a hot shower wanting to get rid of the horrible dream.

I got out of the shower and put on a black beetles T-shirt and gray shorts. Maybe I could go to the gym and forget that this dream ever happened.

I got to the gym and went right to the treadmill. I ran two miles thinking before coming up with a idea. If I didn't have sex with her then maybe the dream wouldn't come true. If I don't have sex with her, there will be no 'break-up sex'. I could always jack off instead of going to her. I mean, before her I hadn't had sex in about four months. All I have to do is withhold sex for about a week, and see where it gets me.

I left the gym about ten minutes ago and decided to tell quinn about my plan.

"**Hey, quinn. I have to tell you something."** I said getting into my car plugging it up and putting it on speaker.

"**What is it? I'm kinda busy." **She said giggiling. I looked at my phone in confusion. "**Rachel, stop." **I heard her say. A smirk appeared on my face.

"**Rachel, huh? I didn't know you spent so much time with her."** I said. I could picture the blush on face.

"**Shut up, brittany. We're just two friends getting ice cream. Me and you get ice cream all the time." **She said trying to convince me. "**Oh, my god rach stop." **She whispered.

"**I don't think ice cream is all your getting Mrs. Fabray." **I chuckled.

"**Brittany!" **She whined. I started to laugh even harder.** "I'm hanging up now."** She said.

"**Wait, qui-" **I tried to stop her from hanging up so I could tell her the plan. I sighed and focused on the road.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I locked my car and walked up to the front door unlocking it and walking in. I turned the lights on and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw santana standing there in a really tight and short red dress. I could fill my pants getting tighter and tighter while she walked slowly over to me. I took a small step back, but she still came closer. She put her arms around my neck and leaned up to give me a kiss. I quickly moved and gave her a kiss on the check. I pulled away and smiled down at her before moving from her grip and walking towards the kitchen. I turned on the light and saw strawberry and chocolate spread out on the table with other fruits.

I turned towards santana with a questioning look. "What's all this?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

She looked up at me with what looked like hurt in her eyes. What did I do wrong. "You seriously don't know?" She asked in a really small voice.

I started raking my brain thinking of all of the things that could be today. I looked up at santana with a apologizing look.

She rolled her eyes and started blowing out the candles she set up everywhere. She grabbed her keys and coat walking to the door. She turned around with tears in her eyes. "Happy fucking anniversary brittany." She said before slamming the doors. I stood there in the living room staring at the door. I was so caught up in avoiding having sex with santana that I forgot our anniversary. I'm such a douche bag. How could I be so stupid and lose only thing that truly cared about me. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the screeching of tires. I felt my eyes start to water before tears came rolling down my face. The dream was coming true in a slightly different way. Deja Vu?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So, I bet your all wondering what the announcement is. This weekend I'm going to florida and won't be able to update. I usually post every other day, but I won't be able to. I might try, but I can't promise anything. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :p


	13. Promise

Chapter 13

A/N Chapter 13. Can anyone tell me who's favorite number this is?

I hope you enjoy the story! :p

Brittany's Pov

It's been three days since I've last talked to santana. A lot has happened in those three days. Like, Quinn and rachel started dating. Santana has ignored me in anyway possible. Like when I went over to her house and rang the doorbell, she didn't answer. I knew she was home because I had rachel call her and ask her if she was busy. I guess she was just that mad at me. You would think forgetting a one month anniversary wouldn't be that important, but I guess it is to santana.

I pulled up to the cafe quinn works at and went it.

She looked up when the bell rang with a look of sympathy. "Hey, britt. How are you?" She asked. Quinn has really been trying to help out, but if I'm being honest It's not really working.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm ok. I miss her and wish she would just talk to me instead of running away." I said getting frustrated. I looked up at quinn when I didn't get a reply. She was staring at the door with a shocked expression. I looked behind me to see what she was staring at, "Santana." I whispered. She looked up and turned around and walked out the door. I jumped off the stool and chased after her. "Santana, wait!" I yelled grabbing her arm before she could get into her car.

She turned around to face me. It looked like she hadn't sleep in month's. "Let me go brittany. I'm really busy right now." She said looking down.

I looked down at her trying to get her to loo at me. "To busy to return my calls or text? Santana I've tried to call you like a million times." I said lifting her chin. "I was worried about you." I whispered. I could see her eyes start to water.

She pulled back out of my grip. "You were worried about me?" I wasn't sure if she wanted me to answer her or not so I just nodded. She shook her head and unlocking the door to her car.

I put my hand on the door to stop her from opening it. "Santana, please don't just leave. We need to talk about this. I get why your upset. I forgot our one month annive-." She cut me off before I could explain myself.

"God brittany!" I jerked back when she yelled at me. "It has nothing to do with the fact that you forgot, It's the fact that I keep putting myself out there for you and all you do is turn me down. That night was really important for me brittany. I wanted to tell you something really important, and I feel like you just treated me like another girl." She said letting a tear fall but wiping it away quickly.

I walked closer to her grabbing her hands. "Baby, I'm sorry I forgot. I was just stressed and It slipped my mind. I would really love to make it up to you." I said giving her a light kiss on the lips. "I really am sorry I forgot." I said giving her a apologetic smile.

She looked at me with a conflicted look. "What were you thinking about that could make you forget our anniversary?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just had a weird dream and I didn't want it to come true, so I went to do anything that could clear my head, and I guess I forgot." I said.

"What was the dream about?" She asked giving me a questioning look.

I looked between her and my hands. I didn't know if I should tell her or not. I sighed and started to explain the story. "I had a dream about me and you. And we were doing things on my bed. It was great and I wish it could have been real. But then we finished and you told me it was a goodbye, so I thought that by not doing a certain thing with you would solve it." I said looking down embarrassed.

I looked up at her when I didn't get a reply. She stood there smirking at me. "One. That was just wanky. Two. You could have told me that and three. Do you have any idea how wanky that was?" She said laughing at the end.

I started to laugh. "So, you forgive me?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"I wish you would have told me before, because avoiding you for so long gave me a head ache." She said with a pout. I leaned in and kissed it away. "Mmm, I also missed your lady kisses." She said pulling me back in for a slow but passionate kiss. I put my hand behind her neck pulling her closer. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers. "I missed you so much." She whispered against my lips.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I hurt you. I really never ment to hurt you. I just didn't want you to leave me." I whispered. I lifted my head when I felt her fingers lifting my chin.

"I said I forgive you brit-britt. You just have to Make up for it." She said smirking.

I leaned In giving her a kiss. "Promise to never fight again?" I asked.

She nodded and leaned in for a kiss pulling away. "Promise"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's 11:30 Pm right now and I'm exhausted. This chapter isn't really long and I'm sorry for that. I feel like this chapter is sooo off, but I guess you guys will tell me that.


	14. Love Hurts

Chapter 14

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, but I just got back from florida. While I was there I came up with some cool idea's for the next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Santana's Pov

I woke up when I felt like someone was poking my lower stomach. I turned over on my side trying to ignore it. I let out a frustrated groan and opened my eyes ready to kill whoever was taking me out of y slumber. I looked up to see brittany with tear stained cheeks straddling my waist. I rose from the bed and pulled her into me. "What's wrong britt?" I asked with concern. I started to caress her back hoping to calm her down. I started to ask her what was wrong again when the sound of thunder was heard. She jumped from my lap and buried herself in the blankets next to me. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 2:45. I sighed and lowered myself so I could let brittany cuddle with me. "Britt baby your fine. It's only a little thunder." I cooed into her ear while rubbing her back.

She lifted her head from the crook of my neck. "S-san, I'm sc-scared." She said before burring her head back into the crook of my neck.

I started placing light kisses on the top of her head. I started to feel her relax with every kiss I gave her. I started leaving a trail of kisses on her face. I went from her ear all the way to her lips. We started kissing passionately. I swiped her bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance. We both moaned when our tongues made contact. We continued to make out when I noticed how her kisses were starting to get sloppy. I pulled away to see her red, droopy eyes. "Babe, maybe we should get to bed. It's pretty obvious your beyond tired." I whispered. She rested her head on my shoulder. I felt her nod and moved so that we were both comfortable. I moved behind her and put my arm around her waist, slowly caressing her stomach. I kept doing this until I heard her breathing even out telling me she was asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brittany's Pov

I woke up with a content smile on my face. I waited for my eyes to adjust before looking at my surrounding's. I started to get up but felt myself being forced back down. I looked behind me to see san still sleeping while holding me. I laid back down and sighed happily. How could I be so lucky to have someone as great as santana. She treated me like I was a prized possession. And she had no flaws. Well, at least none that I knew of.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard san ask. I looked up at her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She had on no makeup and she had bed hair. "Are you just going to look at me like a dork?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are. Also how much you care about me." I said shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal, even though I had a huge smile on my face. My smile grew impossibly bigger when I saw the shade of red take over her cheeks.

"Stop, your making me blush." She whined then turned over on her side, so I couldn't see her.

"Guess who's in town today?" I said with a smirk. She turned around and gave me a funny look.

"Who?" she asked.

I scooted closer to her and straddled her legs, but no actually sitting on them. "No one important, just the tickle monster!" I yelled the last part before starting to tickle her.

"Britt...P-please..ss-stop." She said gasping for air.

I kept tickling her while she thrashed around. She kept kicking until her knee made contact with my balls. "Ffffuck...oh god." I yelled out in pain as I rolled off of her and cupped my junk.

Santana's Pov

"Ffffuck...oh god." I looked over at brittany to see her with a pained expression. I was confused at first until I saw her cupping britt jr.

"Oh my god. Britt I'm so sorry." I said wiping away a tear that escaped her eyes. Her eyes were shut tight and she was whimpering. "Babe, look at me." I said. She looked up at me, and I wanted to cry. "I'm sorry baby." I said pulling her closer to me. "Do you want me to make it better?" I said giving her a peck on the lips. She nodded and gave me another small kiss. I moved my hand so it was on top of the hand that was cupping her dick. I moved her hand and reached for the hem of her shorts. She winced when I pulled them down and her dick sprang free. "I'm sorry." I sighed grabbing her length in my hand.

She gasped. "It's ok." She said and relaxed putting her hands behind her back. I started pumping slowly. "Fuck, your so good at this." She moaned. I smirked against her dick already knowing how good I was. "Oh fuck yea, San. This feels so fucking good." She moaned. I pumped faster wanting her to cum. "Fuck, san. I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me baby." I said in a seductive voice.

"Fffffuckkk, SAN...MMMMM." She moaned cumming all over my hand. "Fuck, baby." She sighed coming down from her high.

"All better?" I asked crawling up to plant a kiss on her lips.

"So much better." She said smiling then closing her eyes. "I'm tired."

She said cuddling into my side.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time for our double date with quinn." I said kissing the top of her head. I see what people mean when they say love hurts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I hope you enjoyed it.

Favorite part?

Favorite Line?


	15. Love is Hard

Chapter 15

A/N Hey guys. I'm writing this while listening to music, so if it sounds a little weird, sorry. I hope you enjoy the story.

Santana's Pov

"Babe, are you ready yet? We have to meet them at Breadstix in 10 minutes." I yelled. Brittany has been in the bathroom doing her hair for the last 30 minutes. We're running late because brittany woke up with unwanted wood, and didn't want to go out with a boner, so we had to get rid of that, but if I think about it I'm not really complaining.

"I'm almost ready, calm your tits women." She yelled back. I couldn't help but chuckle. Only she could say that and make me blush. I turned around when I heard the door open. She was dressed in a black paramore shirt, skinny jeans and black flats.

"You look really good in my shirt." I said in a smirk.

She looked down at the shirt and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I wondered why it was so big." She said. I raised my eyebrows at her. "No, I'm not saying your fat. You just have bigger boobs the me." She said trying to recover from her mess up.

I laughed a little the walked closer to her wrapping my arms around her waist. She put hers around my neck. "I know what you ment baby. I just wanted to play around with you, and see you squirm." I said giving her a kiss on the lips. I pulled away and saw her pout that she wears so well. "Baby...Don't pout. I hate when you do that." I said even though I thought it was the cutest things ever.

"Don't lie you know you like it. You think it's hot." She said in a matter- of-fact tone.

I shrugged my shoulders and finished putting my shoes on completing my outfit. I was wearing tight blue jean shorts with a blue superman shirt that hugged me in all of the right places, with white Jordan 11's. I wish I was someone else to tell myself how hot I was. But for now I'll have to do with brittany. "Brittany, baby. How hot do I look in this." I asked.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head nuzzle in the crook of my neck laying a soft kiss down. I leaned back getting comfortable in her arms. "You look extremely hot san. So hot that if we weren't leaving right now I would fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk the next day." She husked in my ear. I let out a involuntary moan and turned around to kiss her. We were making out when my phone went off. I looked down at the caller id to see rachel's name. "I guess we should go before they flip a tit." She said grabbing her car keys. I rolled my eyes at her choice of words. What is with this girl and tits?

XOXOXOXOX

Brittany's Pov

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late. There was traffic." I lied.

"Yeah, traffic my ass. You guys were going at it." Quinn said with her signature smirk. "Ow." She winced the looked over at rachel. "What was that for?"

"Don't be rude. Say sorry." She said giving quinn a look.

Quinn looked at her like she was crazy. "But I..." She sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry guys." She said.

Santana started to laugh after she said that. " Dude, you are so wiped." She said making the whipping noise. I moved so I could kick her knee under the table. "Um, ow." She said

"Don't call her whipped when I can get you to do whatever I want." I said with a smirk.

"No, not really." She said

"Ok then. Can you do me a favor and grab that ketchup bottle over there?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No because it's right in front of you." She said pointing at the bottle that stood right in front of me.

"Yeah but I just got my nails done." I said with the pout that I know she can't say not to.

"No..Brittany no." She said trying to avoid the pout. I put my hand on her thigh.

"Ugh...fine." She said grabbing the ketchup and putting it on my fries.

"And you say I'm whipped." Quinn said making the whipped noises mocking santana.

"Babe you are whipped, but I love you anyway." rachel said leaning over to kiss quinn.

"I love you too." Quinn replied.

Santana started coughing when she heard them say that. I started rubbing her back trying to calm her coughing fit down. "Wait you guys are already saying I love you?" She asked after calming down.

"Yeah." Rachel said like it was obvious. "Wait, aren't you guys saying it?" She asked.

"Um, no. It's like way to early to be saying I love you's? Santana said. I slouched down in my chair. I mean I did love santana and even planned on telling her tonight, but I guess that idea is out the idea.

"Are you okay brittany? You look a little pale." Rachel asked.

I looked up at her and gave her a grateful smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Just not feeling well I guess." I turned towards santana. "Do you mind if we go?" I asked just wanting to leave before I start to cry.

"Um, yeah, If you wanna go then sure." She said.

I stood up before She could even say bye to them. I walked outside to the car and started looking for the keys. I let out a sigh of frustration because I forgot that I gave them to santana. I didn't bother turning around when I heard santana unlocking the doors. I jumped into the front and put my seat belt on. I rested my head on the window closing my eyes not wanting to cry.

"Brittany are you sure your ok?" She asked putting her hand on my thigh.

I nodded my head not wanting to talk knowing my voice would give away how upset I was. I heard her sigh and start the car driving towards me and rachel's apartment. The ride was filled with tension. I didn't really noticed that we were in front of my apartment.

"Are you sure your ok?" She asked. I just nodded my head. " Do you want me to stay the night?" She asked squeezing my hand. I shook my head stepping out of the car. I felt someone grab my hand making me turn around. "You forgot my kiss." She said leaning in giving me a kiss. She tried demeaning it, but I pulled away. She looked down at the ground and sighed. "Get better." She said giving me one last kiss on the forehead before turning back to get in the car driving off.

I ran upstairs into my room not bothering to change, falling on the bed. I let the sobs take over my body. I could feel myself falling asleep from all of the crying I was doing. I felt someone wrap there arms around me but was to tired to turn around and see who it was so instead I just scooted back into the embrace and let myself drift away from all of the drama that was today. I never really got why look could be so difficult.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Did you enjoy?

Favorite part?

What do you think is gonna happen next? Whoever can guess closer gets a shout-out.

Do you think santana did anything wrong?

5+ reviews for next chapter


	16. Good Friend (Re-updated)

Chapter 16

A/N This is more of a Brittany and Rachel Friendship chapter. There is no santana in this so...yeah. Enjoy the chapter.

Brittany's Pov

I woke up hoping last night was a dream. Sadly it wasn't. I went to grab my phone that was on my night stand, but someone was holding me back. I looked behind me to see rachel in pajamas with music notes all over them. I sighed and unwrapped her arms from around me. I feel kinda bad because she had to stay and basically babysit me. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs turning on the tv watching morning cartoons. I looked at my phone to see that I have 3 missed calls and 7 new text messages. All missed calls were from santana, 4 text messages from quinn and the rest from san. I didn't bother texting or calling either of them back.

I didn't bother looking up when I heard rachel come down the stairs. I guess I was still in a bad mood from yesterday. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked. I shook my head not knowing what to say. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Is it about last night? Was it because you felt pressured to say I love you to santana?" She said.

I looked over at her. " Like I said last night I just wasn't feeling good." I said shrugging.

"Brittany even though I have only known you for about three months doesn't mean that I don't know when somethings bothering you." She said in a soothing voice. So soothing that I couldn't help but want to cry. I started to shake a little and wrapped my arms around my body trying to calm myself down. I felt rachel pull me into her side and I cuddled into her needing the comfort. "Just let it out brittany. Let it out." She whispered kissing the top of my head.

"She...love...no" Was all I could get out through my sobs.

"Shh, brittany. Don't talk just breath." She said putting me at arms length. "Breath in and out." She said. I kept trying to do what she was saying but I couldn't. She took my hand and put it over her chest. "Your ok. Do you feel my heart beat?" She asked. I nodded. "Close your eyes and try to match it." I closed my eyes and started breathing in and out matching her heart beat.

It took me about five minutes to get my breathing back on track. I cuddled back into rachel just wanting to be held. "Has that ever happened to you before britt?" She asked running her fingers through my hair. I shook my head no. "You had a panic attack. I know this because I had a cousin who had panic attacks before." She said talking softly. That's one of the things I like about rachel. She puts everyone before herself. "Do you think you can talk about what made you so upset now?" She asked still running her fingers through my hair.

I nodded my head taking a deep breath before speaking. "Last night. We were all talking and having fun then you guys said you loved each other, and santana freaked out saying it was to early. I didn't feel like it was early. I felt like it was the perfect time." I took a break and took deep breaths like rachel instructed me to do. "I wanted to tell her that I loved her that night. I wanted to tell her so bad, but she didn't feel the same way. She thought it was to early. Lots of people say they love each other before a month has even passed. We have been dating for almost three months rachel. You guys have been dating for a month and you've already said I love you!? I said starting to a little angry. "And you want to know the worst part? She didn't even know why I was fuckin mad in the first place. Aren't couples supposed to know whats wrong with the other? Does she not love e because i'm not good enough? Am I not good enough for her?" I said close to crying again.

I felt rachel pull me into her side again. " Brittany it's ok. Just calm down ok? And don't say your not good enough. I would be one of the luckiest people in the world if you were my girlfriend. You are beautiful, smart, and funny. I could go on forever and ever. You would make anyone happy. And trust me santana really cares about you. I have never seen her look at someone with as much love in her eyes as you." She said.

I couldn't help but let a couple tears run down my face. "Really? You really think she loves me?" I asked.

"I know she loves you. She's just scared to say it. Just give her time." She said giving me a caring smile.

I leaned over and gave her a small hug. "Thank you rachel for being so nice." I said pulling away from the hug.

"It was nothing brittany. It's what friend do." She said shrugging. "Let's watch a movie." She said getting up and putting The Hunger Games in.

I started to get ready when I noticed something. "Rachel? Did you change my clothes last night?" I asked.

She looked down at me since I was snuggled into her side. She looked confused."No." She said.

"Oh, I, um...I guess I changed last night." I said. I started thinking really hard trying to see if I could remember changing.

I looked up at rachel when I heard her laugh. "Oh..my..god. Brittany you are s-so gullible. You should have seen the look on your face." She said between laughs.

I punched her lightly on the arm. "Your so mean. I can't believe I even thought you were my friend. Your such I jerk." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"B-but, I-i'm sorry. I was only joking brittany. I didn't mean to make you feel like that." She said with a pleading voice.

I sat up and went over to the other side of the couch. I felt the couch dip on my side and hands start poking my sides. "Oh, m-my g-god ra-rach sto-stop!" I said between giggles. I shot up and stood by the couch trying to catch my breath. "How did you know I was lying?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Quinn told me a lot of things about you." She said laying back on the couch. "Like how you sleep with this blanket under your pillow. Or how when your nervous you chew on your lower lip. And how when you lie you tap your fingers on your knee." She said.

"I' . .Her." I said.

"You will not be killing anyone, especially my girlfriend." She said pointing her finger at me.

I chuckled a little when she said that. "Your a really good friend rach. I'm glad I have you." I said sitting on the couch crossing my legs. She sent me a small smile and focused on the movie. I couldn't help but smile when I think about me and rachel's friendship. She helps me through everything. She really is a good friend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I hope you enjoyed the story.

Favorite part?

10+ reviews to continue

Btw Next chapter is gonna be drama so if you don't like it, don't read it.


	17. I Love You

Chapter 17

A/N Hey guys. Natxtk helped me with this chapter. You should really check out her stories. I'm in the middle of one now and it's REALLY good. Enjoy the chapter!

Brittany's POV

"Alright, guys good job today!" I said as I turned off the music, "You can just do your cool down stretches and then go," I told everyone.

I only watched as they began their stretches, I wanted to stay back for a bit and just dance by myself for a bit. I needed a distraction; I hadn't really seen Santana in the last few days. She's called and texted about wanting too see me but I managed to come up with an excuse each time, I think I just needed a little space for a few days.

When all the students had left I turned on the music again. It was loud and I was glad for it, it helped block out the world. But even in then part of my mind was still on Santana.

After about half an hour I decided I had danced enough for the day. I started to pack up my things when I heard a voice behind me.

"You're really good at dancing," I knew that voice.

"Marley?" I asked turning around and sure enough she was standing there.

"Hey, Brittany right?" she asked smiling at me.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I just started classes with Mike a week ago, I didn't know you had lessons here too"

"I'm actually a teacher," I told her.

"Wow, even more sexy," she flirted as she walked closer. I back up a little.

"Um thanks. Is there something you wanted?" Brittany asked.

"Actually, I'm having trouble with one of the steps that Mike was teaching me. I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked, a pleading look on her face.

"I guess I could help," I nodded, "Why don't you show me the step"

"Okay," she agreed.

Marley walked to the middle of the room, she did a few steps and then she did one that she stumbled on. She caught herself and look up with an embarrassed look on her face.

"See I can't do it," she shrugged.

"No, I'm sure you can if you practice it. I think I know what you did wrong anyway, let me show you"

I went and stood next to Marley, I copied the steps I just saw her do and then completed the move that I thought she had been trying to do.

"You're such a talented dancer," Marley complimented as I saw her eyes scanned my body. I just nodded; it was slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Uhh, why don't you just try again? But this time instead of stepping like this," I showed her what she had done, "You step like this," I showed her the proper way to do the step.

"I think I can do that"

Marley started to dance again; I watched her legs to make sure that she was doing it right. I saw her step slightly wrong; I reached out just in time to catch her so she didn't fall. She clutched my arms breath hard from the fright of almost falling.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am because of you. Thanks for catching me," Marley husked.

"Its-"

"Brittany?" I heard Santana's voice by the door. My head snapped in that direction, I saw her standing there with flowers in her hand, "What's going on here?"

I looked at Marley and realised what this must have looked like. I quickly let go of my hold on Marley.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't look like it," she snapped at me and I flinched.

"Nothing was happening I swear on my life," Santana ignored me, instead she marched into the room pointing at Marley.

"Look you little puta! That is my girlfriend you're flirting with, so back off!"

"Well obviously you're not doing a very good job, I can tell Brittany likes me more than you!" Marley retorted.

"Not likely," Santana scoffed.

"Who was just in her arms a second ago?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

A loud slap echoed through the room. Marley stood there clutching her cheek.

"Pay backs a bitch isn't it," Santana smirked.

"You little!" Marley launched herself at Santana pulling at her hair.

Brittany decided it was her time to intervene. She grabbed Santana around the waist and pushed Marley off of her.

"Let go of me Brittany!"

"No, we're going now," I said as I picked up my bag and carried her out the room.

"Bye Brittany!" I heard Marley shout from behind me, I didn't bother to answer.

We got halfway down the block when Santana's struggling got too much for me. I put her down on the ground.

"So she's what's been keeping you so busy over these last few days," Santana snapped, walking away from me. I followed.

"No, she just appeared there today, she has classes with Mike and she wanted my help with a move"

"Why couldn't she ask Mike for help then?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask" I said reaching out to grab her hand, but she jerked away from me.

"Because you wanted to hold her so badly!" Santana shouted.

"That's not what happened! She fell and I caught her!" I pleaded trying to get her to understand.

"You know how she treated me when we were at Breadstix and she flirted with you and you knew I didn't like it, yet you still help her!"

"She just asked and I said yes! I didn't realise it would be such a big deal, you're over reacting!"

"I am not over reacting, you, my girlfriend, were just holding another girl in your arms that wasn't me!"

"I was teaching her to dance!"

"You know what, if you can't see what you've done wrong here I'm going. And these were for you," she shoved the crumbled flowers at my chest before walking past me.

"No Santana wait-" I started to follow her again.

"Don't follow me," she snapped. I listened to her; I knew going after her would most likely make things worse. So I just stood there and watched her walk away, not being able to do anything about it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brittany's Pov

I've called santana at least a dozen times, but she still hasn't answered. It's been a whole two days since the fight. If you ask me I'm not really sure what I did wrong. I was simply helping a student, who just so happened to be marley. It's not like I slept with her. All we did was dance. Nothing wrong with that right? I'm standing in front of santana's apartment door. I know she told me to leave her alone, but I want answers. I knocked on the door and waited for a while before she opened the door.

She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She took one look at me and started to close the door, but I put my foot in the way before she could. "Santana, wait." I said pushing the door open, so I could fit some of my body in. "Don't just shut me out. I deserve to know what I did so wrong." I said pleading.

She looked at me with no expression in her face. "You have one minute." She said opening the door so I could walk in.

If someone happen to walk in the would most likely be suffocated by the tension. I took a deep breath preparing my self for this conversation. "I just wanna know what I did wrong, san." I said sitting down on the couch.

She sat down on the couch next to me. "What do you mean you don't know what you did wrong?! You were dancing my someone else, who also happens to be marley who has a crush on you!" She said standing up flailing her arms.

"I get that san, but I was only teaching her a dance move. There's no law against that!" I said starting to get frustrated.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's not about dancing. It's the fact that you helped her when you've seen how she's treated me." She said looking hurt. "I wanted to tell you something very important yesterday, and she ruined it." She said.

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I stepped closer to her putting my hand on her forearm. "What did you want to tell me san?" I whispered.

She looked up at me and a tear escaped her eye and started to roll down her cheek. I was quick to wipe it away, not liking that I caused her to hurt like this. She shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore." She said sitting down on the couch.

I sat down next to her putting my hand on her knee. "Sna, you can tell me anything. Just tell me." I said really anxious to her what she had to tell me.

She looked up at me with a scared expression. I nodded telling her it was ok. I..B-britt...I..um..lo..um-" She sighed before looking down taking deep breaths.

"It's ok san." I said squeezing her knee.

"I..love..you." She whispered.

My head snapped up when she said that. She loves me? "You love me?" I said in a whisper. She nodded her head. "You love me." I said a little louder. "Can you maybe say it?" I asked.

She let out a small chuckle." I love you Brittany Susan Pierce." She said.

I leaned in kissing her on the lips. "I love you too Santana Isabelle Lopez." I said kissing her once more. I pulled away only for her to whine with annoyance. "Are we ok now?" I asked.

"I would think so. I mean, I just told you that I loved you, and you said it back, so yeah. We're good." She said kissing me once more.

I pulled away with one of the biggest smiles. "We're more than good. We're perfect." I said resting my head in the crook of her neck. "I love you." I said once more time. I lifted my head so I could see her face.

"I love you too." She said leaning in for a passionate kiss. That was the first night that we made love. It was everything I could ever imagine and more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Favorite part?

Was there to much drama or not enough?

10+ reviews for next update.


	18. Come Around

A/N Hey guys I know I've been gone fore a long time, and I have my reasons. I just took a bunch of finals and didn't have enough time to update, and I had a little case of writers block. But hey, I'm back! I hope you guys don't think I quit :( I would never do that. Especially in the middle of a story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brittany's Pov

I rushed downstairs after waking up late for my dance lessons. I rushed out the door jumping into my black Honda accord. I don't usually take my car but since I was an hour late, I think its necessary.

I jumped out of the car thanking all that I am that there wasn't any traffic. I rushed through the doors that led to the studio to see most of the dancers already stretching. I was a little confused until I looked over and saw mike watching over the group then turning to me and smiling. I gave him a shy smile before putting my bag down, and walking to the front of the studio. "Hey guys. Sorry I was late, but it seems you guys got everything all figured out." I said with a chuckle. "How bout we go right to the routine?" I asked. They all gave me a nod in approval.

We were about half way through the routine when I looked up into the mirror to see if everyone was following along and saw santana staring up at me. I winked and got lost in the routine again.

We got through most of the routine before I called it a day. I walked over to my stuff putting everything into my bag when I feel arms wrap around my waist. I stood up straight and leaned into her embrace. "Why were you late today?" She asked giving me a kiss on my shoulder.

I sighed and turned around so I could face her. "I woke up late. I was talking with quinn last night because her and rachel had their first fight and," I stop talking, running my fingers through my hair trying not to get frustrated or stressed. "I want to help her because I'm her best friend and all it's just," I couldn't finish my sentence because my phone started to ring. I reached down into my bad grabbing my phone. I looked at the screen to see quinn's name on the screen. I sighed going to slide the answer button across the screen before santana took the phone out of my hands. I looked up at her with a confused look. "What are you doing?" I asked reaching towards her trying to grab my phone.

She stepped back so I couldn't get the phone. "Don't get in the middle of them, britt. Let them figure it out for themselves." She said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "If you get in the middle it's gonna become your fight to, and you don't need that, ok?" I nodded leaning in giving her a soft kiss. "I love you," She said against lips.

I couldn't help but smile really big. It's been about two weeks since we've first said that, and we both couldn't get enough. "I love you too." I said leaning in for another kiss. "So much," I said when I pulled away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Santana's Pov

I walked into the kitchen in the search of my mother. "Mami!" I squealed. I haven't seen my mom in about a year. She works as a lawyer and travels a lot.

"mi hija he echado mucho de menos!" She said pulling me into a bone breaking hug. "How have you been mi hijo?" She asked going back to cooking dinner.

"I've been really great. How are you and dad?" I asked. She looked up at me with such love in her eyes when I said that. My mom and dad have a great relationship. Met in high school and married in college. Me and my dads relationship is the complete opposite. My dad basically disowned me when he found out that I was gay. He told me to get out of his house and to not come back until I was no longer a sinner. I left for about a week and stayed with rachel. My mom was so much more understanding. She told me that I couldn't help who I liked or what gender I liked. I've always been closer to my mom. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open then shut.

I looked up towards the living room to see my dad hanging up his coat on the coat rack. "It's nice to see you santana." He said monotone.

I rolled my eyes knowing he was lying. "So great to see you too dad." I said sitting at the table wanting to just get this over without a fight between me and my dad for my moms sake.

We all sat down enjoying dinner making small conversation mostly between my mom and me. We talked out how me and rachel were doing and then she asked about brittany. My mom knows about brittany and me. I even told her about brittany's condition, with brittany's approval of course.

"So what happened after you two said I love you's?" She asked.

I barely got a chance to answer when my dad spoke. "Can we please not talk about something so sinful at my table?" He asked with a look of anger directed towards me (Like always). My mom gave him a look of disappointment. "I'm sorry mi amor, but I don't think we should really talk about that at our table." He said.

I looked at him with anger. If looks could kill I'm sure he would be six feet under. "And why is it a _sin_ dad? I asked putting more effort on the word sin.

"Because santana. There is a lot of things wrong with that. She cannot treat you like a man. You are made to be with a man not a women. What happens when you want kids santana? You will have to go to a sperm donor, which is just like sleeping around with some random guy, and no daughter of mine will be gay or a whore." He yelled now standing from his chair.

I could fill nothing but anger after her said that. "I can get pregnant with brittany you asshole. And if I did go to a sperm donor and wouldn't make me a whore. That would be one guys sperm that I would be using and it would most likely be with someone I know and can trust." I yelled.

He looked at me like I was some idiot. "Brittany can't get you pregnant. She would need a male organ for that which she doesn't have because she is a _GIRL_." She yelled making the last part louder.

I started to say something back when my mother interupted me. "Ricardo that's enough." My mom yelled. "Santana is right when she says brittany can give her the child she deserves because brittany was born with a condition. This condition doesn't make her any different, and if I can look past it then you should find it in your heart to look past it for your daughters sake." She said trying to get my dad to understand. I couldn't help but start to calm down when my mom said all of those things.

I looked over at my dad to see nothing but disgust. "I want you out of my house by the time I get back." He said walking up the stairs. I didn't want to show him that it hurt but when I heard the door slam shut I couldn't help but cry. My own father couldn't accept me. He raised me as a child and loved me, but when I tell him i'm gay and dating a girl her disowns me?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was trying to quite my sobs but every once in a while one would escape. " It's going to be ok mi hijo. He will come around." She said rubbing my back. I've heard this so many times before and didn't know whether to believe it or not. I just nodded my head and stood from my chair heading for the door. I hope he does come around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I hope you guys enjoy it. Again sorry for not posting for such a long period of time. I'll try to post the next one soon.


	19. Ricardo

A/N I'm listening to music while writing this, so bare with me. If you go to profile you could see the link to my tumblr. I'll post everything that you need to know on there. Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Santana's Pov

I sat the laying in bed thinking about what my mom just asked me. Should I really go over for dinner? Usually I would say yes, but there was a catch. She wanted me to bring brittany. I'm down for bringing brittany and all, I'm just not sure how my dad would react. Scratch that, I know exactly how my dad will react. _"This girl is not welcomed in my house! I want her out before she corrupts my daughter more than she already has!"_ That's just minor things he would say. I was thinking about asking brittany tonight, but I didn't want to be moving to fast or anything. I know we've been dating for almost five months, but I don't want to scare her off. My dad isn't exactly the easiest thing to get along with. Most people he know barely tolerate him than actually like him. Now I'm sitting her debating weather or not to ask brittany to join me on this _adventure_. Hence the sarcasm. I was knocked out of my thoughts when my bedroom door swung open. I looked up to be meet with piercing blue eyes that had chills running down my spine.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" She asked taking a seat on my bed.

I shrug. "Just thinking I guess." I said with a silent sigh.

I look up when I feel a hand on my thigh. "What are you thinking about that has you avoiding me and rachel?" She asked with a small pout.

"I just have things on my mind and I want then gone." I said cuddling into her side.

"How bout you tell me what's on your mind and I help you figure out what to do?" She suggested pecking my lips.

I let out a small sigh and nodded my head. "You remember when I went to dinner at my moms?" I asked getting a nod from her in return. "Well, my mom called me today and I asked if I wanted to come over for dinner again." I said looking up at her. She had a confused look on her face. "With you." I said watching the look on her face go from confusion to shook.

"Why do they want me to come? I'm not in trouble or anything am I?" She asked starting to panic.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I rose up so I was on one of my elbows giving her a small kiss hoping to calm her down. "Your not in trouble. She just wants to meet you." I said hoping she didn't catch on to the _she _instead of _they_.

"Oh, um yeah, ok." She said with a smile on her face even though she looked like she would pass out any minute.

"So you'll come with me?" I asked wanting to make sure what I hard was right.

She nodded. "Yeah it can't be that bad." She said shrugging.

"That's what your saying now, but when you meet my dad you'll think different." I said snuggling into her side starting to drift off. I was in a sleeping daze when I heard her mumble, "Guess I'll have to grow another pair of balls." I wanted to laugh but I was to tired, so I just smiled and closed my eyes letting sleep take over me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Santana's Pov

I walked into Brittany and Rachel's apartment ready to pick brittany up for the drive to my parents house. I saw rachel sitting on the couch reading a buck most likely designed for hobbits. "Hey, Hobbit." I said sitting next to her.

She looked up from her book giving me a disapproving look. "Santana, when are you going to stop calling me that?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

I shrugged my shoulders getting up from the couch, "When you stop looking like one maybe." I smirked.

I walked into Brittany's room to be hit my a shirt. A pulled it away from my face looking in the direction it came from. "Where did your floor go?" I laughed. I put my hands up when I saw her glare that was directed at me. "Calm down britt." I said walking closer grabbing her hands. "There's nothing to be nervous about ok? She'll love you almost as much as I do." I said giving her hands a small reassuring squeeze. "So how about I help you find something to wear from this clothes circus?" I said receiving a unsure node from her. I kissed her forehead and started going through the pile of clothes she had scattered everywhere.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I pulled up to my parents, turned off the car and turned towards brittany, "Are you ready?" I asked.

She looked up from her lap. "What if they don't like me San?" She asked.

I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt getting out of the car walking towards her side opening the door. I knelt in front of her putting my hand on her thigh. "Babe, look at me." I said squeezing her thigh trying to get her to look at me. When she finally did I gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about them not liking you because I already know they will. I liked you the first time I saw you even though you spilled a drink all over my new blouse." I said getting her to laugh. "So how about we give this a try and if you don't like it or can't handle it we can leave." I said grabbing her hand pulling her out of the car.

I closed the door and walked toward the front door sighing before knocking. I turned towards brittany once more giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "We got this." I whispered.

I pulled away slightly when the door opened showing my mom with one of the biggest smiles on her face. "This must be brittany." She said bringing brittany into a bone crushing hug.

"Mami! Your killing her." I said in embarrassment.

"I've heard so much about you." She said not even acknowledging anything I said. "Come in, come in." She said stepping from in front of the door so we could walk in. I took me and brittany's jacket hanging it up.

I looked around when I didn't see my father anywhere. "Mami where's papi?" I asked walking into the kitchen holding brittany's hand.

"He should be here in I bit. He couldn't get away from work, so he may be a bit late." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ok." I whispered. I turned to brittany to see her looking a the floor. I squeezed her hand that I was already holding getting her to look at me. "I lo-" I was cut of when I heard the door close rather loudly. I sighed and pulled brittany over towards the table so we could take a seat. "Let the games begin." I said.

I didn't bother looking up when he walked into the kitchen sitting across from me next to my mother. "Are you comfortable?" I asked brittany. She gave me a small nod. "You sure? We can leave if you want to." I whispered.

"Santana, honestly I'm fine. Your mom is really nice. She even suggested having a girls night with just you me and her." She said he smile growing two times in size.

I smiled loving how she was starting to get comfortable. "That sounds nice." I said leaning in to kiss her. I pulled away when I heard the clearing of a throat.

"Please don't do that at my table." I looked up to see my dad with a disgusted look on his face that he was trying to cover up with a smile.

"I'm sorry sir." Brittany apologized her cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"No. Brittany don't apologize. It's not your fault that he's being a di-"

"I really hope you don't finish that sentence." My mom interrupted. I looked towards my dad with a glare that could most likely be seen a thousand miles away.

"Sorry." I sighed. Slouching in my chair trying to avoid getting into any other argument with my dad. I felt a small squeeze on my knee and looked up towards brittany. She had a smile on her face that I couldn't help but match.

Dinner was gong by smoothly. Questions from my mom about our relationship that my dad silently rolled his eyes at. "So brittany what do you do for a living?" My dad asked. I looked up at him to make sure that what I heard was right. He wanted to know ore about brittany?

I looked over at brittany to see a surprised look on her face too. "I-I dance." She said slightly stuttering. "I..um help run the Lima Dance studio." She said with a smile. I loved watching her talk about her work.

"So you expect to take care of my little san here by dancing?" He asked. I choked on my drink when that came out of his mouth.

"Ricardo, enough!" My mom yelled.

"No. I just don't think that dancing can provide my daughter." He said shrugging.

I stood up making my chair fall to the ground. "It's not that you think dancing won't provide for me. It's because she's a _girl_." I yelled walking to the other side of the table getting into my dads face. "If this was mike with us at dinner you wouldn't stop asking questions about it. You a dumb ass low life, who can't look pass the fact that i'm in love with a _girl_." I shouted.

He stood up glaring down at me. "Your right. I _hate_ that your with _her. _You should be with a _man_. Not with a women who can barley keep you safe if you were in danger."

I couldn't help it when my hand swung out and slapped him in the face. I felt hands grab my shoulders from behind. "You're wrong. She can and does keep me safe. She does way more than you have ever done for me." I said struggling against brittany's grasp.

"If your girlfriends such a man than why hasn't she said not a word to me unless I spoke to her myself? She not good enough for you. No girl is. She's the only person that's ever gonna want you. That's why you turned to girls" He said.

I felt brittany's grip tighten on my arms. She turned around and slapped him in the same spot that I did. "I love your daughter because she's beautiful, smart, loving. So basically everything your not. Thank god." She said smirking. I put my arms around her waist pulling her away from my dad ready to leave but before I could I hear brittany let out a high pitch scream. "Oh my fucking god!" she yelled. I looked down to the floor to see her clutching her balls and tears running down her face. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She sobbed rolling around on the ground.

I knelt down to her side. "Britt baby. I'm so sorry." I said. Feeling bad that I brought her here when I knew that something like this could happen. I looked up at my dad. "Are you happy? You hurt her." I said. He looked like he would have a heart attack. "I hope you got what you wanted. You finally got rid of me. I'm no longer your sin of a daughter." I said with venom dripping from my voice. "Britt baby? Do you think you can walk to the car?" I asked whipping away her tears for them to be replaced with more. She shook her head letting out a sob of pain. I felt my heart break to see her like this. I picked her up and carried her to the door. "Fuck you ricardo." I said walking out the door over to my car putting brittany in the back seat. I started the car looking back at her every once in a while.

We were about a mile away from her and rachels apartment when she spoke up, "Pull over." She said.

"Brittany we're almost there." I said.

"Pull over." She yelled a little louder.

I pulled over to the side and she immediately opened the door and threw up everything she had for dinner. She closed the door when she was done. I looked through the rear view mirror to see her looking at me before looking away quickly. I sighed starting the car continuing to drive towards her apartment.

I pulled up to her apartment and before the car even stopped brittany hopped out walking towards the door. I got out of the car walking into the apartment behind her. I walked up the stairs after her. I walked to rachels room telling her that I would be staying over.

I walked back into brittany's room to find her on her bed in boxers and a tank top. She was facing towards the wall but I could her her crying. I sighed and walked over to the bed laying next to her."I'm sorry." I said kissing her foreheard. She didn't say anything but cuddled up closer to my side. I rubbed her back until I heard her breathing become deeper. I finally let myself breakdown.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wrote this chapter longer because I might not update next week. If you cheeked out my tumblr you would know why.

Did you like it?

To much drama?

Less drama?

Why might I not update next week?


	20. Fight?

A/N Hey guys sorry for not posting for a while.I have some really good ideas for this story so stay tuned! Love you guys 3

Santana's Pov

I woke up to the sound of groaning but decided to keep my eyes closed. "Fuck me." I heard brittany groan next to me. I felt bad because even with my eyes closed I knew why she was in pain. I opened my eyes to see brittany laying down with her hands between her legs, and her eyes screwed shut. I rolled over on my side to see whattime it was. I sighed when I sighed when I saw that it was only 2:13. We came to bed at 12.

I rolled back over when I heard brittany whimpering. "Babe, please stop making so much noise. I get that your in pain, but I really to sleep because I have to be up in 3 hours." I said cuddling up to her a little.

"I'm sorry babe. It just really hurts." She said with a little pout. "It hurts so fuckin bad." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

I pulled her closer so that her head was in the nape of my neck. "Baby please don't cry. You know everytime you cry an angel dies." I whispered kissing the top of her head. "What would make you feel better? Do you want me to kiss it better?" I asked. "Or I could _suck _it better." I whispered into her ear feeling her shiver.

She rolled over onto her back with a smirk. "As great as that sounds I don't think it would help." She said with a small chuckle. " But you could sing me a song." She said with puppy dog eyes.

I hated when she gives me puppy dog eyes. I can never resist them. "Fine, what song?" I asked scooting up to the head board leaning against it.

She got comfortable under the covers. "I dont care. Anything you want." She answered.

I decided to do 'Little Things by One Direction' I'm not much of a fan but their songs are pretty decent.

**_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_**

**_But bear this in mind it was made just for me_**

**_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_**

**_And it all makes sense to me._**

**_I know you've never loved_**

**_The crinkles by your eyes_**

**_When you smile_**

**_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs,_**

**_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_**

**_But I'll love them endlessly."_**

I looked down to see brittany looking up at me with loving eyes. I smile down at her and continue singing.

_**"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if I do**_

_**It's you**_

_**Oh, It's you they add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things.**_

_**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**_

_**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**_

_**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**_

_**Though it makes no sense to me**_

_**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape**_

_**You never want to know how much you way**_

_**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**_

_**But your perfect to me**_

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if it's true**_

_**It's you,**_

_**It's you they add up to**_

_**Im in love with you and all these little things**_

_**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**_

_**And you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to.**_

_**If I let you know I'm here for you**_

_**Then maybe you'll love yourself like i love love, oh**_"

I look at brittany and she's fast asleep. I smile going into the final chorus.

**_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_**

**_Cause It's you,_**

**_Oh It's you,_**

**_It's you they add up to_**

**_And I'm inlove with you_**

**_And all these little things._**

**_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_**

**_But if It's true_**

**_It's you,_**

**_It's you they add up to_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**_And all your little things"_**

I finish to see brittany asleep with an inocent look on her face. I kiss her on the forhead and fall asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brittany's Pov

I walked downstairs from my room. I walked to the kitchen to see quinn and rachel making breakfast. "Hey, love birds." I said smirking when I saw the blush crep up onto both of their faces. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a milk.

"Why are you walking like you have something stuck up your ass?" Quinn laughed.

I grimaced remembering how I landed in this situation. "Santana's dads foot slipped." I said.

I flinched when quinn yelled. "What do you mean santana's dads foot slipped?!" She said going from happy to angry in the matter of seconds.

I started to reply to her question when santana walked through the door. I hoped that she would just go up to the room and fall asleep like she usually does. "Hey ladies." She said walking over to me and giving a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and looked at quinn and rachel. "Who died?" She asked obviously feeling the tension in the room.

XOXOX

Santana's Pov

I walked into the kitchen after setting myself down. "Hey ladies." I said walking over to britt giving her a kiss on the cheek. I lokked up at quinn and rachel. Rachel had a scared and dissapointed look on her face. I looked at quinn to see her glaring at me. I was confused., did I do something? "Who died?" I said walking over to the fridge grabbing a water bottle.

"No one died, yet." Quinn said anger dripping from her voice.

Brittany walked over to me whispering something in my ear. "Wanna go upstairs? I wanna show you something really cool." She asked. Well, more like pleaded.

I started to walk out of the kitchen with brittany dragging me out by my arm. I stopped when quinn grabbed my other one pulling me back. "What happened at your house last night?" Quinn asked. I looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes, "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Why id brittany walking around in pain?" She said through gritted teeth getting in my face.

I took a step back. "First of all blondie, mind your own bussiness. And next time you wanna get all up in my face, make sure you use a mint or two." I said.

I felt brittany start to pull me out of the kitchen. "I won't mind my bussiness if it has anything to do with brittany." She yelled. I turned around ready to charge.

"You better watch yourself blondie cause I'm not afraid to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on yo ass." I said. Brittany was holding me back and it was really starting to frustrate me.

"Do it then. I dare you." She said. Rachel turned her around whispereing to her.

I smirked this was the perfect time to strike. I pulled out of brittany's gasp hearing her squeal and charged right at quinn. I tapped her shoulder and slapped her when she turned around. I felt brittany pulled me back. "Santana what the fuck are you doing?" She asked. I felt bad because I could see the anger and dissapointment in brittany's eyes. I started to reply when I was tackled to the ground. I gasped in shock.

"Get the fuck off of me." I yelled pushing her off of me. We both sat across from each other breathing heavy with our hair all over the place. I tried to hold in my laughter but i couldn't help it and burst out laughing with quinn following. I looked up at her and nodded. We both screamed 'GOTCHA' and laughed seeing the puzzled look on both their faces. I explained to the how I already told quinn about what happedned to britt and she just laughed, which brittany scowled at. How we planned this whole fight to get a rise out of them. "By the way Q. You should really persue in your acting career.

I felt someone slap me on the back of the head and turned to face brittany. "That wasn't nice san. I was really scared. I thought my girlfriend and bestfriend hated eachother." She ssaid folding her arms over her cheast turning away from me.

I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist kissing her cheek. "Tha's what you get for taking away my sweet lady kisses the other day." I whispered. "Karmas a bitch." I laughed walking over to quinn giving her a high five. Who would have known pranking our girlfriends would have been this fun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I hope you guys liked it. I wrote this off the top of my head soo, yeah.

Favorite part? Review?


	21. Ready

A/N I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. P.S I'm looking for a beta so if you want to be my beta PM me or leave a review and I will pick. Love you guys!

Santana's Pov

I walked into my apartment after my morning jog. I set my keys on the table next to the door and slipped off my shoes. "Rachel!" I yelled. I looked in the kitchen and she wasn't there. I started walking up the stairs slowly so I wouldn't interrupt her if she was sleeping. I started to hear loud moans coming from her room. I put my hand over my mouth trying to cover up my laughs begging to some out. I took my phone out my back pocket and dialed brittany's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Brittany, you will not believe what I just walked into." I gasped.

"What? Taylor Swift? Did you get tickets?" She asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. I swear if taylor asked to have a threesome with us brittany would be the first to scream yes. I mean, it's not like someone would say no. "No, not taylor. I walked into the apartment while rachel and quinn were having sex. They don't even know I'm here." I laughed softly down the phone.

"San, you can't just listen to people while there having sexy times." Brittany whispered yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see it. "I'm not listening to them having sex, britt. I came in to change so I could go to work." I whispered. I started walking up the stairs slowly towards my room grabbing my work clothes. "I'm just gonna come to your house to change, because I don't think I can listen to how great rachels fingers are anymore. Talk to you then." I cringed at the image I got of quinn and rachel. I walked towards my car getting in starting to drive to brittany's.

XOXOXOXO

I walked out of brittany's bathroom dressed in my black skinny jeans, white button up shirt and black vans. "So, I was thinking that maybe tonight you, me and the lovebirds could all watch a movie at me and rachels place." I asked sitting next to brittany on the island.

She looked up from her magazine. "Yeah that would be fun. Hey, since we're asking questions I have an important one to ask." She said looking a little nervous.

I grabbed her juice that she had sitting in front of her. "Shoot." I said before taking a sip of what she had. I cringed when the taste of wine meet my taste buds. "Gross. Why do you drink that stuff?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulder and continued on with her question. "You know we've been together for 7 months now, and I was..um..wondering if you maybe wanted to move in with me. I get that rachel lives with me now, but both her and quinn agreed that they would move into quinns house and we would get the apartment." She asked. She looked really nervous and was almost as red as a tomato.

"Britt I would love to move in with you," I saw her eyes light up. "But I think it's to early in our relationship to think about those things." I whispered. I instantly saw the disappointment in her eyes. "But maybe in the future we can." I said giving her an apologetic smile.

She nodded her head weakly. "Yeah, that would be fine." She whispered. I could see the disappointment on her face.

"Brittany..." I whispered but got cut off when brittany stood up. "You should probably go. Don't wanna be late for work." She said. I walked over to her touching her shoulder. She looked up at me and gave me a smile followed by a kiss. "Have a nice day." She said. She turned away and walked upstairs. I sighed grabbing my bag walking out the door to my car driving to work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brittany's Pov

"5, 6, 7, 8," I yelled out to my dance class. We were practicing a small routine for the town gathering we were having. My class was smaller than usual due to the fact that lots were either out of town, or sick. I got one of mikes dancers to come in but he/she weren't gere yet. "Okay guys, take a break while we wait for mikes student to arrive." I announced. The studio instantly filled with mumbled words. I walked over towards my office and signed everyone in since I didn't get a chance to do it earlier. I was checking off all the students that were here when I felt hands wrap around my eyes.

"Guess who?" I body tensed when I heard that voice. This person has caused my relationship so many problems.

"Marley," I whispered.

She dropped her hands from my face moving in front of me. "You're a really good guesser britt." She said seductively. I cursed myself when Britt Jr. got a little excited.

"W-what are you doing here." I asked mentally slapping myself for stuttering.

"You didn't know? I'm your student from mikes class." She had this little smirk on her face.

"Really? Um...that's great." I said. She started to run her hand up and down my arm. "Maybe we should get back to class" I whispered turning around walking back towards the main studio.

XOXO

"Let's try that one more time. A couple of you guys are forgetting the body roll then step out." I said. They all groaned. We've been at it for about 2 hours now and everyone was exhausted, including me. We went over the routine and finally everyone got it on the second try.

"Have a nice day ladies and gents." I yelled to everyone while they were leaving the studio. I locked the door and started walking towards my car.

"Hey brittany do you think you could maybe give me a ride home? I don't have enough money to take a cab." She asked putting on an overly innocent smile.

I grabbed my bag pulling out a 20. "This should be enough." I said putting the money in her hands walking down the sidewalk to my car. I drove off looking in my rearview mirror seeing the look of pure rage on her face. That's what you get for screwing over my Sanny.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Have a nice day ladies and gents." I yelled to everyone while they were leaving the studio. I locked the door and started walking towards my car.

"Hey brittany do you think you could maybe give me a ride home? I don't have enough money to take a cab." She asked putting on a overly innocent smile.

I grabbed my bag pulling out a 20. "This should be enough." I said putting the money in her hands walking down the sidewalk to my car. I drove off looking in my rearview mirror seeing the look of pure rage on her face. That's what you get for screwing over my Sanny.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Santan'a Pov

We were all gathered around rachel and brittany's tv watching pitch perfect. There was a little tension between me and brittany but nothing we couldn't handle. We were watching the movie quietly, laughing here and there. I was sitting on the edge of the couch, brittany next to me, rachel next to her and quiin on the opposite side next to rachel.

The movie ended with me and britt the only ones still awake. We walked upstairs to britt's room. I changed into an oversized T-shirt, while brittany was wearing boy shorts and a black sports bra. We laid down in bed my head on her chest. "Britt, are you mad at me?" I asked. I wasn't sure if she was or not, so I had to make sure.

"No. I was just a little disappointed when you rejected my offer." She said kissing the top of my head.

I snuggled in closer to her body. "We'll eventually move in together britt. I just want both of us to be sure on what we want, and our relationship to be solid." I explained.

I felt her nod against my head. "yeah, I guess your right. We have to be ready." She whispered. I picked my head up off her chest kissing her on the lips.

"Good night britt." I whispered laying back down.

"Good night san." She replied. I stayed up thinking for a while before letting myself fall asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget I'm looking for a beta!

Love you guys. Favorite Part?


	22. AN

Hey guys... I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been on vacation for almost 2 months. Just know that I'm coming back. The chapter that I post probably won't be that long, but I don't know... Hope you guys still like the story..

Do you still like the story?

Sorry it took so long.

Love you guys for sticking with me!


	23. Apologies and Forgiveness

A/N Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of you are telling  
me that you want more sexy times. Hmmm...maybe I'll give them to you.  
haha, love you guys. I'd like to say thank you to my beta naynay1963

Santana's Pov

I've been staring at the ceiling for a while now. Today is my moms  
birthday, and we're supposed to go out to eat. I haven't told Brittany  
yet because I didn't want her to think she has to go. Not that I don't  
want her to go. I just don't know if she's going to be uncomfortable  
around my dad. I guess I could just tell her I'm going and if she  
wants to go the she will tell me. Brittany should be on her way home  
from work, so I'll bring it up to her then.

I got up to take a shower, so I could go run a few errands. I was  
stepping in the shower when the bathroom door opened walking in a  
sweaty Brittany. "Hey babe," She said walking to the sink washing her  
hands.

I closed the shower curtain getting under the hot steamy water. "How  
was work?" I asked grabbing the strawberry bodywash.

I heard the sink turn of before she answered. "Exhausting. I had four  
classes instead of two because Mike was out sick." She sighed. "Can I  
join you in the shower babe? I could really use one." She said peeking  
her head into the shower. I nodded moving under the shower head to wet  
my hair. I felt Brittany's hands run through my hair giving me a kiss  
to my neck.

I let out a small sigh. "Britt I really love you, but we can't have  
sex right now." She stopped kissing my neck cauing me to turn around  
to see her with a pout of her face.

"Why not?" She asked with the same pout playing on her her lips.

I leaned up and kissed her pout away. "Do you not remember what  
happened last time?"

A smirk formed on her face. "Oh, yeah," She whispered.

Flashback

Brittany's Pov

"Babe can you grab the soap behind you?" San asked wanting to get  
today's filth and sweat off her body.

"Sure," I said reaching behind me almost handing her the soap before  
dropping it to the ground with a loud thud.

She turned around and looked down at the soap. "Are you gonna pick  
that up?" She asked.

I looked up at her with a questioning look. "Why can't you?" I asked.

"Becuase I've learned never to drop the soap." She shrugged her shoulders.

I let out a giggle. "That's in prison Sanny," I said through a laugh.

"Fine," She said bending over to pick up the soap. I moved forward  
causing my erection to poke into her ass. "Brittany," She screeched  
standing up turning around looking at me with a playful irritated look.  
"What the hell, I told you that I never drop the soap." She  
said trying not to smile.

"Oops," I said moving back. "Maybe you should help me get rid of  
this," I said pointing down to my erection.

"No," She said. I looked at her shocked. She's never said no to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

She opened the curtain wrapping a towel around her. "Look in your  
hands." She said. I looked down at my hands to see the bar of soap.  
"That's why," She said leaving the bathroom witha smirk on her lips.

End of Flashback

Still Brittany's Pov

"I had a really bad case of Blue balls after that," I whispered.

"Use your hands Britt," She said patting me on the shoulder. "It's not  
like you haven't before," She said getting out of the shower, wrapping  
a towel around her hair and body. "Bye Blue Balls," She said leaving  
the bathroom with a smirk on her lips. Dammitt Santana!

-

Santana's Pov

"So do you wanna come to the party or not?" I asked Britt who was  
putting grocery's into the cart.

"I don't know San. Last time I went to your parents house I ended up  
with bruised balls," She said cringing remembering the pain she went  
through when it happened.

"You don't have to go Britt. I was just asking if you wanted to." I said kissing her temple.

"I feel bad though. Who are you gonna bring?" She asked grabbing  
popsicles out of the freezer with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'll bring Rachel. She asked to go anyway so I'm just gonna take  
her up on her offer." I answered while we walked to the register to  
pay for the items we got.

"Okay babe. Only if you're sure." She said handing the cashier her credit card.

"I'm sure babe." I answered kissing her on the cheek.

Santana's Pov

I could hear them before I could see them. I was standing outside my  
parents house with Rachel waiting for them to answer the door.  
We were standing there for about two minutes before I decided to call  
my mom and tell her to open the door.

"Mom open the door before I leave." I said when she answered then hung  
up. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up when the door swung  
open.

"Santana!" I heard them all yell. It was so loud that me and Rachel  
covered our ears until it seemed like the celebration was over. I  
walked inside to be bear hugged by my mom. She pulled away and looked  
to my side. "Rachel, It's so nice to see you again," She said pulling  
Rachel into a hug. Thank god it was smaller than the one she gave me  
because I don't think Rachel could survive that.

"Mami, let her go so we can walk inside. If you didn't notice we've been  
standing out here for about five minutes and we're cold." I said pulling  
my mom away from Rachel and pushing our way inside.

"Oh, Santana hush. I'm sure Rachel enjoys my hugs." She looked over at  
Rachel. "Isn't that right Rachel?" She asked.

"Of course Maribel," She answered.

I rolled my eyes and whispered "suck up", earning me a slap to the back  
of the head. "Oww mami," I yelled rubbing the back of my head. "You  
guys are meanies," I pouted. They both started to laugh at me. "Is dad  
gonna be here today?" I asked my mom making her stop laughing right  
away.

"He already is hun. I told him to stay away from you so don't worry  
about him ok?" She moved over to kissing my head.

-

It was about an hour later when my dad asked to talk to me outside.  
"Santana, can I talk to you outside on the balcony for a second?" He  
asked with a hopeful smile.

I turned towards Rachel having a silent conversation with her. She  
nodded so I stood up and walked to the balcony waiting for him to come  
out. He walked out and closed the door. "I just wanted to apologize for  
the way I acted and what I did when your mom invited you to dinner. It  
was wrong of me to say those things to my own daughter." He looked  
at me with tears in his eyes. "You have to understand where I come  
from Santana. I want grandchildren that walk around calling me grandpa.  
I want them to be you and your significant others blood. Not you and some random  
sperm donor." He said looking down grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"But papi Brittany can do all of that for me. I'm sure mami has told  
you about Brittanys special condition." I whispered.

"I know that now Mija. That's why I wanted to apologize. I want your  
forgiveness Santana. I want my daughter back," He said finally letting  
the tears fall.

I moved closer to him and knelt down. "I will always be your  
daughter papi. No matter how mad or upset with you I get I will always be  
your daughter." I said reaching out and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He started crying into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mija. Lo siento  
Mija, Lo siento." He apologized kissing my head.

"I know papi, and I forgive you." I said pulling away from the much  
needed hug. "But I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to,"  
I whispered. "You really hurt Brittany papi. I'm not a guy so I can  
only imagine how that felt. I forgive you papi for what you said to me  
but I can't fully forgive you until you apologize to Brittany". I said.

"Of course I will apologize. I wanna meet my future daughter-in-law  
again." He kissed my head. "The right way this time," He whispered  
when he pulled away.

"Thank you papi. Te amo,"

"Te amo mija," He said smiling at me. "Now lets go inside and finish  
this Lopez party." I walked back inside after my dad and  
met Rachel and my moms eyes. I nodded letting them know everything  
was fine.

-

"I love you too mami and papi. Have a nice night. I'll see you guys  
when you get back from your trip." I said hugging them both and walked  
to my car.

"So I'm guessing the talk went really well with your father then?" She  
asked driving towards my apartment.

"Yeah it went great. He aplogized and asked if he could meet  
Brittany again." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called  
her.

"Hey babe, did I wake you"?

"Yeah, but it's ok. How was the party"?

"It was great. I made up with my dad and he even wanted to meet you  
again the right way this time".

"That's u-um cool San. I would love to meet your dad again. I'm just  
gonna make sure to wear a nutcup this time". She whispered the last  
thing.

"You won't need that Britt, he really is sorry". I got out of the car after  
giving Rachel a small hug over the console thanking her before walking  
inside.

"I know San I'm only joking and before I forget are you still coming  
to the studio tomorrow?"

"I don't know Britt. I really wanna come, but I'm not sure if I can  
handle seeing Molly there". I put on my pjs and laid down in bed.

"She's a part of Mikes' class. They practice bofore my class so she  
shouldn't be there. Plus I want you to see what your missing out on".

"Ok Britt I'll come". I whispered barely able to stay awake.

"Are you falling asleep on me babe"? She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess today was exhausting".

"Go to sleep babe. I'll talk to you in the morning. I love you.

"I love you too. Night Britt".

I plugged my phone onto the charger and snuggled under the cover. Today  
felt a success. Hopefully tomorrow will feel the same.

-

Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the story. And to answer most of your  
questions I didn't quit in the middle of the story. Love you all!

Favorite part?

I also noticed that a lot of you have questions. Feel free to PM me or  
leave it as a review and I will answer it.


	24. In Love? Maybe Not

A/N Thanks to everyone who has followed the story so far. Thanks to my lovely beta for helping me with the ending.

Pezberryluvr: At first I didn't want Marley as the villian either, but she fit the image.  
XxxxX

Brittany's Pov  
"Come on guys. You have to get the moves right. Do you wanna win or not?" I asked my dancers. They all answered with a tired yes. They were struggling to get a move down and it was starting to worry me. We had our final competition coming up in a month and we had to get this right. "Let's try again. 5,6,7,8" I was watching them dance through the full mirror in front of the room, and I didn't catch any mistakes this time. "Finally! That was great guys" I walked up to all the dancers giving the high fives and pats on the back. "When we go out on that stage with this routine, their not gonna know what hit 'em," I yelled.

"Of course they're not. My beautiful girlfriend did come up with it," I looked behind me to find Santana standing there leaning against the door post. "Hey beautiful," She said kissing me on the lips when I met her by the door.

"You're early," I whispered. I leaned down and kissed her one more time before leading her to the chair in the back of the room where she Could sit and watch. "Ok so most of you know about the change of plans, Mike's class is going to be dancing with us, so we can see how the two groups are together," I announced looking around the room to see all dancers either nodding their head or talking to others. I looked over to Santana to see her glaring at the wall in front of her. She met my eyes and I gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and looked back down at her laptop.

I started walking over there to ask her what was wrong but the door swung open and in walked in Mikes class. "Yo Pierce. I got an idea for the routine," Mike walked over to me dropping his Nike bad on the way.

I turned towards my class. "Guys this is Mikes class. Get to know them because you're gonna be dancing with them for awhile" They all scattered and started talking to each other. I turned back to Mike so he could finish what he was saying.

"What if we added a sexy move? It won't be the exact same as last time but alike." I nodded my head already picturing what it could be like. I walked to the front of the room.

"How do you guys feel about adding a sexy part to this routine?" After I asked the question the room filled with chaos. I wolf whistled and waited for the room to quiet down. "Let's try that again. Raise your hand if you think we should go with the idea?" About 20 out of 25 of the dancers put their hands up. "That settles it then. Get with someone you're comfortable dancing with and we'll have Mike show us the routine." Everyone moved around until it was just me and Mike left, or at least I thought.

I turned towards the door to see Marley walk in with only a yellow sports bra and pink shorts.I couldn't help but stare at her sculpted body. It was nothing compared to Santana but it was something to admire. I turned towards Santana to see her with a pissed off look. My eyes widened and I turned back towards Marley when she spoke. "Like what you see?" I looked up to see Marley standing next to me with a smirk playing on her lips. I cleared my throat and turned towards where Mike was standing. I looked around the room spotting him with Tina. "I guess that means I'm with you." She said pulling me to the back of the room throwing a wink towards Santana. The latina was steaming. I shrugged my shoulders trying to get her to understand I had no choice.

"Ok now that everyone has their partners I'll show you what I was thinking."  
XxxxxxX

Mike showed us the routine and we all got to work. It was a simple move that Marley couldn't get down though. She was supposed to slide down my body then back up staring up at me sexually while holding onto my shirt tightly. She would always fall into me when her body was supposed to roll into mine. I was starting to get a hard on, so I decided that we should switch roles. We switched places and I took over. I was holding onto her hips since she wasn't wearing a shirt. I started rolling my body into hers when she rolled back. I gasped and let out a small moan. She wasn't supposed to do it back. I backed away from her and told the class that they could take a break.

I walked out of the studio and down the hall into the bathroom. I walked up to the mirror and took a deep breath. "C'mon Brittany calm your fucking hormones. The love of your life is out there probably pissed as I don't know what." I finished giving myslef a pep talk and splashed my face with water. I opened the bathroom door to be met with a slap from the fiery latina herself. "What the fuck Santana?" I yelled grabbing my cheek. " What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled pulling her into the bathroom by her arm. I had a feeling this was gonna get hectic and didn't want any of the dancers witnessing this.

"What's wrong with me? Brittany look down," I looked down to see that I was still hard from Marley grinding on me. "That's what the fuck is wrong with me. You are turned on by another girl." She yelled pushing me hard against the stall. "You're a pig, you're digusting, you're a bitch!" I grabbed her hand when she reached up to slap me again.

"You need to calm the fuck down." I whisper yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong. If you were watching you would have seen her purposefully grind on me. I'm sure that would have turned you on too. So think before you go pointing fingers." I let go of her hand and glared down at her. My face softned when I saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes. "San, baby I'm sorry." I whispered lifting her chin to see tears falling from her eyes. "I'll find a new partner. Baby please don't cry," I said kissing her forehead running my hands down her arms.

"How can I not cry. You got hard from another girl," She said starting to cry harder.

"Babe we haven't had sex in over a week. Two dogs going at it could turn me on," I said trying to lighten up the mood. She looked up at me and cringed but laughed. I guess it worked. "You know you're the only one who can make me cum by just looking at me with those sexy eyes of yours. I whispered seductively. I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. I deepened the kiss grabbing her hips and pulling her closer.

She trailed her hands down my stomach stopping at the waistband of my sweats. I gasped when I felt her grab my hard on. "I better be the only one who turns you on like that." She whispered kissing my neck. I turned my head to the side giving her more room. "I'm the only one who should be able to touch Britt-Britt JR." She sucked on my pulse point qhard then soothed the new forming bruise with her tounge. She kissed her way down my body making my breathing pick up. She pulled down my sweats along with my grabbed my length and started pumping at a slow pace. Every once in a while she would stick her tounge out and lick the head.

I threw my head back against the stall in pleasure. "Fffuck San." I moaned when she took me in her mouth. I grabbed the back of her head and guided her. I gasped when the head of my cock touched the back of her throat. "Fffffuck San, I love your mouth so much baby," I whispered in pure bliss. She reached her hand between my legs and started fondling my balls. I knew it wasn't gonna be long before I was losing my load in her mouth. "San I'm gonna cum," I panted seconds before I shot my load down her throat. "Shitt Santana," I yelled putting my hand over my mouth not wanting anyone that could be walking past to hear.

I felt Santana pull my boxers and pants up my legs. I opened my eyes to see a drop of my cum on her chin. She brought her finger up to her chin whiping my cum off then sucking all the while moaning. "Always so sweet," She whispered. "I'm the only one that can make you feel like that." She said giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You know you are babe. I'm sorry for being a hormonal teenage out there. I love you and only you." I said wrapping my hands around her neck kissing her one final time. "I have to get back out there though." I whispered not moving from my spot. I loved having her in my arms.

"No you don't. Mike said that everyone had it down so he let them go early." She grabbed my hand and we exited the bathroom.

"I'm actually happy that he did cause I really just want to go home and cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend," I said wrapping my arm around Sans shoulder pulling her closer.

She wrapped her arm around my waist and spoke, "Yeah today was exhausting. Let's just go back to my place watch a movie and cuddle,"

I walked to Santanas' door and opened it for her,"M'lady" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Such a gentlewomen," She laughed.

I closed her door walking over to the driver's side hopping in. I looked over at Santana to see her already looking at me. "I love you beautiful," I whispered leaning in kissing her gently on the lips.

She pulled away and smiled. "Love you more." I gave her one final kiss before driving away from the studio. I am the luckiest person in the world right now. I have the most beautiful girl telling me she loves me everyday. Nothing could be better.

We got back to Santana's and started to watch a movie. I could tell something was still kind of off with her."What are you thinking beautiful?"

Santana sighed and said, "B, I really do love you and I know you love me too, even though it had been a week since we had had sex you still let out a moan when Marley was grinding on you. She has a thing for you and that only encourages her."

I thought about it for a minute. "Santana I think she's harmless. She's just doing it to get to you and you can't let it."

" So you don't plan on saying anything to her?" Santana asked me. " No I'm not, I think it would make her worse". Santana stood up suddenly and yawned the fakest yawn. "I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed," she said.

"Sounds good to me I replied." Santana turned with a sad face and said, "Alone B. You're going home." I was caught completely off guard by this.

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked. Santana looked even more sad if that was possible and replied, " I'm not feeling you right now". I was trying to think of what I might've done to make her want me to leave.

"O.k."I said softly. I went to give her a kiss goodbye and she ducked out of the way. I was totally confused. Why was she confessing how much she loved me one minute and telling me to leave another. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She kept her head down and said she had been having phone trouble so it might be a few days to get her on the phone.

I walked out of her apartment wondering what I did wrong and if I'd ever be walking back in there.

I tried texting and calling San for the next two days and got no reply. I even went back to her apartment the next night but nobody was home.

After going over our conversation about a gazillion times it finally occurred to me what the problem was. Marley,and that I wouldn't confront her.I am going to tell her to knock it off. I can't let her ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me.

They say actions speak louder than words so I decided to get Sans favorite lunch and take it to her work. I had just ordered when I heard a familiar giggle. Turning around I saw Santana arm and arm with another brunette. My heart dropped and my anger flared. "Santana?" I said barely controlling myself.

She looked stunned also. "Brittany". She said then looked at the other woman. "I-uh what are you doing here?" San asked me. " I could ask you the same. I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past 3 days". She just looked at the ground then up at me. " I told you I was having phone problems".

I looked at her and how her arm was still entwined with the other woman's. The other woman obviously feeling awkward asked Santana if she wanted her to find a table, seeing as how this was a lunch date after all and she was starving.

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. How could she replace me so soon? Before Santana could answer my phone rang. "Hello? I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Britt." The woman on the line said. I checked who it was not recognizing the voice right off. "Oh hey Marley how are you?"I asked. I could see San roll her eyes. "I'm still not sure about that move I was having problems with. Any chance I can get some private lessons?" Marley asked.

At first I was gonna tell her no we had to keep our distance but since Santana doesn't seem to want to be exclusive why should I? "Um sure Mar when would be good for you? Yeah it doesn't look like I have anything on my schedule anytime soon."

I saw something flash across Santana's face when I said that. Was it hurt? Anger? Jealousy?Doesn't really matter she's already replaced me. So much for being fucking in love.

"Sure I can be there in like 15 minutes. I'll bring lunch." I looked Santana right in the eye when I said it and smirked.

I turned around to check my order. It was up in about 2 minutes. I grabbed the bag and looked at San. Her eyes and nose were red but no tears yet. I shook my head at how pathetic she looked. She was the one that caused this. I wa all ready to tell Marley to fuck off and beg for Sans forgiveness. But now, no fucking way!

I took 2 steps past her and then turned back. "Goodbye Santana". And with that I walked out the door.

XxxxxX

I hope you guys enjoyed the story.

Favorite part?

Questions?


	25. AN 3

A/N

I've seen all of the reviews from the last chapter, and I want you guys to know the story IS NOT done. I worded what I wanted to say badly. I meant that my beta helped me with the ending of that chapter. I'm sorry for making you guys worry. I hope you still love me and my story. The next chapter can be expected either today or tomorrow.


	26. Mended Hearts

A/N I'm sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. I hope this chapter will make up for it.

No Pov

Santana is standing in the middle of the sandwich shop tears rolling  
down her cheeks. "Hey are you alright?" She hears quietly behind her.  
She lets out another sob shaking her head no. "Lets go sit down".  
When they get back to the table the brunette just stares at Santana.  
"Anytime you're ready San."

Brittany is walking blindly down the streets when she bumps into  
someone. "Watch it!" The man yells at her. Brittany looks at him confused.

"Do you want these sandwiches?" She asks.

"What?" The guy replies.

"You look homeless, do you want these sandwiches?" You can share them with your friends."

"What the fu-? This is a Burberry suit you idiot! I am not homeless!"

Brittany looking even more confused says, "When did blackberry start making suits? Even iphone doesn't do that."

"Whatever I don't have time for this," And with that Brittany continues down the street.

Back at the cafe Santana tells the woman everything that's been going on with her and Brittany. From how they met,Britt being kicked in the crotch by her dad, Marley and ignoring her for 3 days.

Thinking it all over the woman shakes her head and says," Well that does sound like something my uncle would do."

"I know Leslie but he had no right. He has since apologized cuz he wants grand kids but that was bullshit." Santana tells her.

"We'll to be honest San so was ignoring her for 3 days. Don't glare at me. Just listen.  
Brittany should've said something to Marley for sure but you can't act like a baby  
that doesn't get her own way and stop talking to her." "Do you love her?" Leslie asks her.

"Of course I do. Santana answers quickly.

"Ok then are you in love with her?" Leslie throws that out there for Santana to think about.

Brittany has been walking for awhile now ignoring her buzzing phone. She spots a bench and walks over to sit down. Finally checking her phone she sees 13 texts from Marley. Groaning she shuts it off. She leans back to look up into the sky. How the hell did I get here? We had just exchanged I love you's, I got a great blow job, we were cuddling, San wanted me to talk to Marley, I said no, then she ignores me, I decide to take her lunch and see her with someone else and she thinks I'm fucking Marley right about now. Yup that about sums it up.

Brittany looks down at her hands and thinks to herself they just don't look right. There's something missing. What's missing is Santana's hand in hers. "I gotta go talk to her. I fucked up bad. I don't want Marley. I want my Sanny." She says to no one in particular. She takes off at a sprint back to the cafe'.

Santana is staring at Leslie like she has 3 heads. "Am I in love with her? What kind of stupid question is that? Hell yes I'm in love with her. Santana tells her incredulously. "You know what? Lunch is over. I've gotta go talk to her." Santana grabs her purse and keys and runs out the door.

"Guess I'm getting it to go." Leslie mutters.

When Brittany gets back to the cafe' Santana is gone. She runs to her car and heads over to her apartment. Santana in the meantime is at Brittany's pounding on the door.

"Dammit, of course she's not here." She whispers frustrated " I'm just gonna sit here and wait. And why the hell am I talking out loud to myself?" Santana sits down and makes herself comfortable.

Brittany arrives at Santana's. She grabs the bag with the sandwiches and jogs to the door. After receiving no answer she sits and decides she's gonna wait her out. They have to talk about this today.

After sitting at Brittany's for what seems like days when in fact it's been about 5 hours she decides to go home. She'll come back in the morning or go to the studio but they will talk about things cuz she's not gonna lose Brittany. Not to some whorebag like Marley.

When Santana gets back to her place she finds Brittany asleep clutching the sack leaning against the door. A smile creeps on her face at the cuteness. She wipes the smile off her face and kneels down and nudges Brittany awake.

"Hey San." Brittany says shyly.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" Santana asks her just as shyly.

" I think we really need to talk San. Please? Brittany asks her with a sad but hopeful face.

"I think we need to talk too Britt." She says giving her a tight lip smile. "Get up and come in. I'll make some coffee. I think we're gonna need it."

Brittany's Pov

We Were sitting on santana's couch sipping coffee. I waited for a while before I decided to speak. "I'm sorry san. I know I messed up bad. I should of called marley out instead of letting her disrespect you like that. That was me being a bad girlfriend. I shouldn't have let her treat you the way I did." I explained almost in one breath. " I love you san and only you. I shouldn't have told her that I would meet up with her. If it helps at all I want you to know that I didn't go meet marley. I ran into a guy that I thought was a hobbo. Did you know that blackberry makes suits? Well they do because he was wearing one."

"Wait, hold up britt" I looked up when santana spoke. I was breathing kinda heavy at that point. " You're not the only one who needs to be apologizing. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I should have known that you wouldn't do anything with marley and would be one hundred percent committed to me. I should trust you more, and I think you mean burberry not blackberry." She said amused.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. " So I can't go buy a blackerry suit for fun?" I said sporting a pout.

"No, brittany you can't" She answered moving closer poking my bottom lips, so I would stop pouting. " I love you Britt and I'm sorry for overreacting" She said looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded my head lost in her eyes. "I love you too. And no more marley. I'm done teaching, talking or even looking at her."

She smiled loving at me leaning up giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. "I've missed our kisses and cuddle" She said shyly looking down at her hands that sat in her lap.

I put my index finger under her chin. "I've missed all those things too. How about we make up for it and watch a movie and cuddle" I suggested.

She nodded and cuddled up into my side while we watched Abducted.

Santana's POV

I felt better after talking to Brittany. She said all the right things but we all know actions speak louder than words. I know she said she isn't going to have anything to do with Marley but will Marwhore stay away? And if she doesn't what will B do then? Ugh why is love so complicated?

I'm watching the movie sort of. I'm more listening to the steady breathing coming from next to me. I missed this. The closeness, her smell, her chuckle at the wrong things. I want this with her forever. Wait, what the hell! I do? Of course I do, she's the love of my life.

Brittany must think I'm scared so she pulls me closer to make me feel safe I guess. And it's true I do feel safe with her I've just got to let myself feel it more and show her more that I want this. I want her.

"Hey B?" "Yeah San?" " I'm really glad we talked tonight. I feel better about us."

"I do too San. And I promise you if anything is bothering you I will listen and take  
it seriously, ok?"

"Ok Britt, me too. I really want us to be together like before but better. Do you know what I mean?"

" Yeah I do San and I want that too."

After sitting in silence for a couple of minutes...

"Hey Sanny are you sure blackberry doesn't make suits?"

"Ugh B, no they don't but to be sure after the movie we'll google it." I say with a warm chuckle.

"Thanks San you're the best girlfriend ever."

I'm sure gonna try to be Britt." As I kiss her cheek. "I'm sure gonna try to be." "Now lets finish watching the movie while getting our cuddle on and maybe a few sweet lady kisses." I say while snuggling deeper into Brittany. Yeah I could definitely get used to this.

XxxxxxX

I hope you guys liked this chapter

Favorite Part?

Questions?


End file.
